Blood on the Moon
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Set after Eclipse - While Sam's wolf-pack joins the Cullen coven in a fight against deadly new-born vampires, Edward and Seth battle Victoria to save Bella's life. During the fight, Seth falls... what if he wasn't faking..?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood on the Moon Part: 1

Series: Twilight Type: Alternate Universe (Eclipse)

Pairing: Jacob/Edward Rating: PG

Summary: While Sam's wolf-pack joins the Cullen coven in a fight against deadly new-born vampires, Edward and Seth battle Victoria to save Bella's life. During the fight, Seth falls... what if he wasn't faking..?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

**JACOB BLACK**

I hated funerals. I'd been to too many these past few days.

No one had realised the ferocity of the newborn vampires. Sam had been so confident that we could take them he hadn't stopped to think that there might be a cost.

Now I'd never get to tell him.

His ashes scattered through the air, leaving the scent of nothing but a wasted death and uncertain future. His mother, barely able to stand the torment, turned away as the elders reached for the second earn.

We prayed for Sam and we prayed for Emily. She had known the instant Sam had been killed. Some part of me thinks that she must have gasped as she felt half of her soul twist into nothingness. There was a note, of course... explaining how she simply couldn't survive without Sam. How there was nothing left to her and her future had died with him. All that she had left was left was to end the physical existence which seemed so pointless and painful.

I kind of got that.

A sob tore through the silence and my arm instinctively tightened on the girl beside me.

Leah blamed herself for Sams death. She had been taking on a small group of newborns when she suddenly convulsed and fell, leaving her wide-open to attack. Sam had intervened, turning his back and exposing his flank to the enemy.

We all knew why Leah had reacted, though it didn't hit the pack mind as quickly as his sisters...

The elders addressed the final causality, scattering Seths ashes to the four winds.

We had all been invited to speak, but only I was forced to. I was pack leader... I was the Alpha and it was my duty. All their eyes turned to me, expecting solace, expecting wisdom... Man, this sucked.

"We remember our brothers and sister," I began, my voice shaking, holding Leah as she bit her fist to remain silent. "We remember that they gave all of themselves, so that we might not loose this," I indicated to the gathered few, "Our family. Our homes. Our lives."

I squeezed Leeah closer, hoping to ease some of the suffering. "We understand their sacrifice. And we will never forget them. Every time we move, they will move with us. Every battle we face, they will stand at our sides. In our thoughts and in our hearts. Forever."

That was all I could bare to say. Even the last few words faltered as the rest of the pack dipped their heads in sorrow.

I wished this was the last time I would have to feel such loss... but it was only the beginning.

Two days later I stood outside Bella's house, pounding at the door.

"I know you're in there," I stated, trying to force an edge of amusement into my voice. I failed, of course, "I don't want to take this thing off the hinges, but I will."

After a moment, the door opened and Charlie looked out to me.

"Geez Charlie," I gasped, looking him over, "you look like hell."

"It's where I live, kid."

I couldn't argue with that.

"We don't have to do this... but you'll regret it if you aren't there."

Charlie shrugged. He was already half-dressed. He must have given up to turn back to a more fulfilling course of action... I eyed the half-drunk bottle of bourbon as the man reached for a black tie.

"Starting early again?" I asked, trying to keep it light.

"Started late," Charlie answered, looping the tie around itself with great difficulty, "Then time got early."

I headed over to him, batting his hands away and completing the knot. "Still not sleeping?"

Charlie eyed me, accusingly, "Are you?"

I barked a laugh, sobering as I acknowledged my words. "Sleep isn't the problem Charlie. It's waking and remembering."

He nodded, and then shook on his black jacket. "Suppose she's there already."

I nodded in answer, "Hasn't left the... Cullens," I spat the name, "in a few days."

Charlie huffed as I guided him out the door. "Where's Billy?" He asked, falling into my car.

"Had enough of funerals for one week. " I darkened, wishing I had the option to steer clear of this one.

"Kinda surprised you're so willing to go, under the circumstances," Charlie admitted, pulling a hip-flask from his pocket.

"It's for Bella."

That's all I needed to say.

The Cullen house was just as bright and rank as I remembered. The stink of leeches burned my nose and throat. Carlisle greeted us at the door, opening arms to Charlie, who shrugged him off and moved through to the kitchen, straight to the drinks laid out there.

"I am glad you are here," Carlisle said, "It is good to see you are healing."

The Doctor had been instrumental in healing me and the remains of my pack after the fight; there was no way I could be mad at him. I simply moved passed him, "Depends on your definition of healing, Doc'."

The coven hadn't sustained as many causalities as my pack, but they had lost the little one, Alice. She had suddenly collapsed in a vision, much the same as Leah... The newborns who had finished Sam converged on her and she fell...

Her mate, Jasper, had gone wild with fury, tearing out throats and dismembering opponents in a frenzy of grief and revenge.

When everything had stopped and the last of our enemies lay smouldering in the ashes of purifying flame, Jasper had left. He simply said there was no more for him with the Cullens and there was nothing to existing without Alice. He would head north and remain until there was nothing of him to continue.

I kinda got that thinking too.

The blonde one... Rose, or whatever, stood with her mate, Emmet, overlooking the gathering with a wrinkled nose. The weakened alliance with the pack and the coven meant her presence was expected and, clearly, not voluntary.

She did her best to avoid looking at me, not that I cared. I followed the track toward the conservatory. Closer to her...

"There she is!" Charlie announced as Renee appeared at the stairs.

"Charlie," she breathed, rushing down and into his arms so quickly I had to give an extra sniff to check she hadn't been turned in the last few days.

The mans face rose in colour... and, from the looks of him, I expected an explosion of cusses and hurling of names. But then he melted and folded to Renee in a sobbing mass of tears.

I turned away as Esme flowed toward the pair, opening her arms and covering them as if to shade them from the eyes of others.

My heart-beat increased as I reached the room; smelled the flowers, white lilies... and wished above all else, I wasn't going to have to go in and see what I knew I would.

Bella was there, waiting for me, dressed in cream silk, hair curled neatly about her face. She was pale and small against the memory I held of her.

He was there, of course. The leech had heard me enter and not turned or acknowledged my presence except to grip Bella's hand that slightest bit tighter.

Anger built before my eyes, like bricks of burning blood needing release. All I wanted was to see my best friend, the girl I loved... would he still try and deny me that right?

It didn't matter. He knew that she loved me as much as she loved him; the vampire and the werewolf at opposing ends of the scale… two different kinds of love for two different kinds of monster.

It changed nothing. She was still mine as much as she was his. As she would always be her own. How could either of us claim her?

I moved forward, tempted to brush the demon to one side. But I knew it would only end in the tearing of flesh and death to one of us, or both. Bella wouldn't want that.

I grudgingly took my place at her other side, where I always seemed to be.

He still didn't look at me.

Damned leech.

Knowing he could hear every word I thought, I concentrated on focusing my rage at the one who truly deserved it.

If Bella was with me none of this would have been necessary! No one would have died. Not my pack. Not his coven. And not the girl lying in the casket before us.

The vampire turned away from my sight, ashamed of his weakness and all the selfish deeds he was responsible for.

If he had left when he promised he would. If he had let her love and be happy in La Push she wouldn't be dead.

Edward cowered under the weight of truth he heard in my words. If he could have seen her future with me... our home and children protected by me and my pack...

"Are you saying I didn't protect her well enough?" Edward spat, turning sharply to me, eyes blackened with grief and fury.

"I'm saying you should have trusted her choices and not tried to keep her your little doll."

He went to move, but controlled the motion to stand; it would have done nothing, I still towered above him.

"She couldn't have survived in my world. I had to keep her safe."

"She was tougher than you ever gave her credit for."

"I knew her better than you."

"Sure, sure," I waved his words away, "That's why you insisted on her not seeing me... because you knew her so well."

"Sometimes Bella was a danger to herself."

"And that is your excuse for stalking her?"

"I needed to know she was safe."

"That's why you left for the better part of a year? To make sure she was safe. Good job."

A snarl ripped from his clenched teeth, "I left because it was the right thing to do."

"Then why couldn't you stay gone?"

"Because I loved her!" He raged, frame shaking.

"You just didn't trust her with me and that's what got her killed; your petty insecurities. Knowing she loved me and that was one thing you couldn't control her in. You stupid, self-centred leech! You killed her!"

The action was so fast, it blurred about the edges as he leapt over the coffin and locked his hands around my throat.

I stood, the wall against the wind, neither moving nor buckling against the attack.

My hands shivered from the onslaught, but ripping into my wolf-form and allowing the heat to claim me would expose me to too many guests... too many innocent humans that were gathering to grieve...

Guests who now had flocked around the door to watch the scene...

The vampire slid down my chest, leaning against me for support as his grip loosened. He raked air into his lungs, gulping against his grief, gasping as the seconds wore on without purpose... without her.

And I realised that this was precisely where I wanted him. I hadn't wanted to kill him. It was much better to see him like this; weakened from refusing to hunt, broken as his love lay dead through his own actions, at my feet and hopeless... almost as I had been.

I reached to his hands and pulled them away easily, letting him slip to the floor before Esme reached him, cradling the monster as if he were a child.

Walking past them, I reached the coffin and looked at the pale imitation of my best friend. The girl I loved had no rose to her cheeks, no spark that lingered. Her hand was ice as I lifted it in mine.

"Hey Bells," I mumbled. At her wrist was the bracelet I had made her, the wolf staring up at me as the diamond glinted the other side.

I shook my head against the tears stinging my eyes. "Be seeing you," was all I could manage before fleeing to the relative safety of the kitchen.

I had washed down two beers before I noticed that it had been Charlie handing me the open cans.

"He in there then?" Charlie asked, passing me a third can and nodding to the conservatory.

I nodded, mutely, gulping down the alcohol.

Charlie sniffed, pouring himself a fresh vodka. "Should have twisted his neck," he stated, finishing the glass in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blood on the Moon, Part 2 **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Jacob/Edward **Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Bella is dead. Jacob and Edward have to deal with that (and so do you!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()

**JACOB BLACK**

The service was quite simple. Many of Bella's human friends, the normal friends, showed up and spoke of her. Though the girl they were describing was no more than a two-dimensional sketching of the Bella I knew, so far removed from the fresh, vibrant, beautiful young woman that blazed through my life.

If I looked closely I could still see the afterglow. I could still imagine her smile; her deep, wide, earthen eyes…

I glared at the bloodsucker at the side of the coffin, watched as his shoulders curled inward reading each thought.

The minister began his speech, regaling us with pretty lies to make it sound as though the beauty that was Bella Swan had graced his life as she had enhanced ours.

She would never touch anyone else's existence again. All that would be said would be 'Who was she?' as nameless strangers read the short epitaph etched on a hunk of granite in Forks cemetery.

I heard a whimper break across the room and was surprised to find myself staring into Edwards bronze gaze.

Perhaps there was another in this room who could appreciate the absurdity of this man's presumption... to tell us, those who loved her most, who she was.

A slight smile twitched in the corner of his lips. Not through amusement, but a small slither of mutual appreciation; because we had known her. Like the sun, she seared our skies and brought meaning to our barren, monstrous lives.

Of course, if it hadn't been for the monsters in her life she wouldn't be dead.

I watched the twitch on the vampires face grow further and knew he was agreeing with every thought I had. Bet he wouldn't like the thought that he was the main reason her heart was no longer beating, her lungs no longer breathing...

He grimaced.

I knew he heard me loud and clear. That he agreed with me. It was all down to him.

The inane prattling of the preacher ended and the whir of machinery took it's place, turning the cogs and moving the coffin toward the mouth of the incinerator.

Consumed in flame. How dramatic.

My hands clenched at my sides, repressing the urge to rush forward, rip the casket away and drag her from the flames.

I risked another glance at Edward. His body was equally tense, eyes fixed on the casket probably thinking the same thing I was.

What would be the point? She was gone. All that was left was a shell. And soon that shell would be ash.

The thought settled at the back of my throat, tasteless and bland.

Nothing else of the girl we loved.

Perhaps all we had in the end was our memories. I suddenly felt a kinship with the bloodsucker across the room. We would have to go on... with only fading moments or when our lives touched hers.

Perhaps the only and best thing we could do remember. And monsters had very good memories. That was another thing I had in common with the leech.

I looked up to be met with the intense gaze of deep onyx eyes.

Edward said nothing. But I knew... he agreed.

()

Months seemed to pass in blurs of cold and colour. I hardly noticed it was Christmas until Billy had placed the tree at our window in anticipation of my sister's return.

There was nothing I could show for the time that had passed. Faces all seemed plain. The days all melded to one. For fear of letting the memories fade, I had tried reciting all my moments with Bella before I fell asleep each night.

I came in one day to find the house empty – Billy, Rachel and Paul gone for a meal. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. I hadn't noticed the pile of presents stacked on the coffee table before I left for morning patrol; hadn't noticed the date on the calendar.

"Happy Christmas," I mumbled to the empty house.

I couldn't blame them for leaving me; I hadn't been the best kind of company for the past few months. The only conversation they got from me these days was monosyllabic. It was the reason Rachel had gone back to college... to get away from my depression.

_Christmas_, I huffed, throwing myself down on the sofa. It was a celebration I embraced from the west. I loved giving presents. I could see that mine had been opened by the others and they had left me theirs in return... one box lay unopened in my room. I had been working on it for her for so long that I continued until it was complete.

Ridiculous.

I should just burn the thing and have done with it! It wasn't natural to keep feeling this way. I had been told the pain would diminish. That I would start to feel human again... as human as a werewolf gets at any rate.

A knock at the door broke my train of thought.

I didn't care to see who it might be. I just wanted, for so very long now, not to exist. Just to allow the world outside to spin without recognising I had been left behind.

The knock sounded again; louder this time, impatient.

I heaved my tired frame from the sofa and opened the front door.

A brief gust of wind seared my nose with the bleach-stench of him. All hairs on my neck rose as a primal snarl ripped through my teeth.

I barely registered his hands held up in surrender before my frame started to shake...

"Jacob," he said. "I'm here for Bella."

Her name knocked me from any anger. The stupidest bloom of hope unfurled in my chest and I relaxed at his words.

"May I come in?" Edward asked.

Too dazed to refuse, I stepped aside and allowed him entry, still unable to speak.

He sat at the far side of the room from me. The two of us too fatigued for any awkwardness.

I eyed him a moment. "What about Bella?" I asked; a wild part of me dizzy at the mere thought that there could be some magical way to bring her back. We were, after all, creatures of legend... supernatural. What couldn't be done in this insane, mixed-up world?

"Nothing so wonderful, I am afraid," he whispered sadly.

It took a moment for his words to sink-in. This was stupid. Why would he come all the way into La Push, enemy territory, to speak to me if the bloodsucker hadn't found some mystical loophole that allowed us to bring back the woman we loved?

"I am afraid dead..." he faltered, "is dead."

That wasn't true of everything, I thought.

"Right… But for humans, it seems, there are no exceptions."

My mind blanked a moment. I tried kick-starting the thought-process... nothing came to the front.

Then an irrepressible anger blazed through me. Was this leech playing with me? Making me hope we could save her only to snatch it away?

"I would never betray her memory like that." He snarled, glaring at me.

"Then what?"

He blurred in motion, but I was just as quick to meet him half-way...

I was fully expecting attack... but he moved something into my hands. It was a parcel, brightly wrapped for Christmas and tied with a bow.

My brain stalled again.

Edward looked at the parcel. "It's not from me. So you needn't worry about any kind of threat."

I goggled at the little gift-tag on the wrapping, recognising the writing instantly.

"Bella." I breathed, ashamed of the tears that welled my eyes and fuzzed my vision.

The next minute I was on the ground, sat on the deck like a kid whose legs gave-way.

Anger bubbled in my gut, "I swear, if this is some trick-"

"It would seem she had been shopping early." Edward said, emotionless. "I found a few things in the garage she had been hiding..."

I wasn't listening. Instead, I stared at the parcel in my hands. I hesitated, gently removing the tag and tracing the written kisses she had signed beneath her name.

I crumpled the paper in my hands before tearing it apart easily.

Leather fell into my lap, a jacket of sheer black emblazoned with a rustic wolf, howling to a full moon. A further note slid from the material...

_For the days went off-track! Love always, Bella xxx_

"I know she would have wanted you to have it."

Words still failed me. I stared, dumbly, at the jacket in my hands. Salty tears spilled over from my eyes and rolled off the wolf in it's midnight scene.

Even during everything… being scared for her life and Charlie's… fearing for the vampires and werewolves in her midst… she still thought of me.

Edward was so silent it felt as though I was the only one in the room. Neither one of us breathing, I turned the fabric over, crumpling the paper note in my hand.

A flood of memories hit me hard and I staggered at the images; Bella's smile, her laugh, the days by the beach, the times we were fixing the bikes and how I taught her to ride…

I inhaled sharply; stung by the reality I would never feel such joy again, burned by the searing bleach scent of the vampire before me.

Slapping my hand over my nose, I winced… Perfect. Now I was hurting inside and out.

Anger shook my frame, irrational and unintended.

Edward, eager and quick, gripped my arms and yanked me out of the small living room to the driveway.

I felt the fire bubble beneath my flesh, my skin suddenly too tight to hold my form…

The vampire made no attempt to calm me, a small smiled played at the edges of his blank expression. He wanted this! He wanted me to lose it! That's why he brought the damned jacket. Nothing about Bella wanting me to have it. He wanted the fight she never let us have!

Part of me thought that Bella wouldn't have wanted me to kill him. But another part whispered that he had come here begging me to try.

I couldn't stop myself folding forward, breathing hard on hands and knees, the wolf rattling my frame like a prisoner inside a cage baying to be let loose. I squeezed my eyes against the pressure as a rumbling snarl tore through my control.

Edward simply waited as my muscles inflamed and burst through the human flesh…

I was the wolf in a second, growling, baring my teeth and focusing solely on the prey not five feet away.

I surged forward, knocking the man to the ground in one lunge. Snarling in triumph, I looked down to catch the last expression on this monsters face as I tore him apart slowly for killing the girl I loved.

He remained motionless; neither attacking nor defending. He looked up at me with impatient eyes. "Go on." He whispered. "I deserve it."

I hesitated. Part of me wanted to rip the leeches neck out… but that look in his eye…

"Don't second-guess Jacob." He hissed, angering at my lapse in focus. "You know this is justice. It's only fare for what I have taken from you."

I snarled; the sound loosing ferocity as I thought-through the moment…

What was I about to do? Kill a vampire, yes. But on La Push territory… would I break the treaty? He came across the boundary after all. I would be within my right. And I wouldn't kill Bella's killer, only the one I held responsible… and it could never bring her back.

Edward reached up, gripping my muzzle, pulling my teeth around his neck. I resisted slightly, tugging away without my teeth ripping his hands.

"It won't take long at all," Edward murmured, all to himself. "Just a sharp crunch. You will have your revenge and I will have an end to this."

The taste if his scent was on my tongue, smouldering like the remnants of acid on metal. The taste disgusted me, my stomach lurched. I put a great effort into backing away from him and calming enough to shake back into my human form.

Edward remained prone on the floor. "Coward." He whispered, not looking to me.

I curled my naked form into a ball, leaning against the house for support. "That makes two of us."

The two of us. What had we become without her?

()

I could see him hesitate in the doorway as I passed straight through the little living room, heading straight for the cooler. "You want anything to drink?" I shouted from habit before adding, "Think I can catch you a small rodent or something..."

"I'm fine." He said, still standing in the doorway.

I snorted, "Yeah… you looked fine a moment ago. That what your type call crying?" I pulled the ring on my first beer of the night.

We had remained out in the driveway for what felt like an age. Both defeated and broken.

I watched him lye there, his body making small spasms… seemed so pitiful. Like crying was going to help deal with the pain. I wish I could stop that weakness in myself. I mostly cried at night. There were no distractions from my sorrows. It was humiliating having to jam the pillow into my mouth to stop the sobs when tears had ran dry.

Edward darkened. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

Whatever.

"I'm going to find some clothes." I said, heading for the bedroom.

I yanked on some joggers and downed my beer before going back to the kitchen.

I wasn't surprised that the leech still stood in the hallway. He'd had nowhere to go. No reason for being.

He looked up at me, desolate.

I tried hard not to feel pity for him. Pity was the wrong word. It was empathy. I kinda felt the same way.

Ah hell!

"Sit down." I told him gruffly, expecting a rebuff that never came.

It was Christmas after all.

He sat at the edge of the sofa as I threw myself into Dad's recliner with needless agitation. I was overcompensating. Having him so close irritated the hell out of me, but being alone was somehow worse.

Truthfully, I had no idea why I had insisted he come into the house…

"I don't know why I came either." He said in a murmur.

"You mean aside from your suicidal 'lets piss off the werewolf' moment back there."

Edwards mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "Aside from that."

I huffed, infuriated by the mans cryptic replies. How did Bella ever love him?

Edward shook his head, "I will never understand that miracle either."

"Stop it!"

He went to say something, but snapped his jaw shut with an audible crack.

God, I couldn't stand him fishing my thoughts out of my head before I had time to recognise them myself. I finished the can and crushed the metal in my hand. The sound reverberated through the living room with a satisfying surrender.

I looked over at Edward, only to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, glowering at him.

"Where's your family?" He asked, as if he'd only just noticed they hadn't been here.

"Celebrating." I shrugged, launching the can through the air. It skimmed the rim of the waste bin, teetering on the edge before it tumbled in. "What's it to you?"

"Without you?" He continued.

I felt a familiar irritation return. "Not in the mood for it." Who was he to judge my family? I couldn't blame them for going without me. I hadn't been the easiest person to be around, after all.

Huffing with slight amusement, Edward moved back in the sofa. He seemed far too comfortable considering the mess he was just a little while ago.

"What about you?" I asked in return. "Where are the great Cullens? Off 'hiking'?"

He blinked. "Something like that."

"Without you?"

"Esme didn't want to leave me. But I insisted."

A strange sort of warmth passed over me at the thought of the Vampire mom. She had always seemed kind to me. On more than one occasion she had accompanied Dr Cullen with some home baking.

I felt rude to refuse, even though the vampire-bleached stench leaked from the muffins as much as it did the spare clothes she brought.

A human couldn't tell; but a werewolf could scent the vampire on the clothes and food… it made us sick in the gut.

I had palmed them off on Billy and Rachel. My brothers never even knew…

I grinned as I thought about how Paul would have reacted to a mouthful of vampire-muffin…

Edward chuckled, pulling me away from the daydream of Paul, red-faced and gagging as he held the empty muffin-cups.

"I'm not sure Esme would be too flattered to hear your thoughts on her cooking."

I shifted in my seat. "It's not her cooking that's the problem. That stench of yours is like sniffing pure chlorine… Billy and Rachel liked the muffins. So don't go blabbering back to her I didn't!"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, though didn't look up at me. "You don't want me to hurt her feelings? That's quite sweet."

I shook my head, some physical action to repel his weird parlour trick. "So you stayed behind. What for?" I pressed. "Don't tell me it was just for giving me that."

I couldn't help my eyes flick to the leather jacket flung over the coffee table. My eyes fixed there for a time. It hurt to think about it now. Hurt that I couldn't just go over to Charlie's, hug her close to me and tell her I loved it… that I loved her for just thinking of it.

I caught Edward glaring at the jacket. Man, it must piss him off that she always thought of me. That she loved me…

"It does." He hissed, then sobered. "But right now it's comforting."

I couldn't help but feel mentally slapped as I processed the information. He was somehow comforted by the fact Bella loved me?

"I don't understand it either. But you remember her in almost the same way I did."

I wrinkled my nose against, what I am sure he considered the compliment.

He laughed. "It's true. It would seem that, out of everyone, yours are the thoughts I need... simply to remember her."

"Great," I huffed. Could my life get any better that having a vampire in the shadows?

()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part 3] **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Jacob/Edward **Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Jacob and Edward have been struggling to get over Bella's death. Their shared grief seems to forge a tentative alliance between Jacobs pack and Edwards coven and an uncomfortable relationship between the natural memories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()

**JACOB BLACK**

Rachel never returned to college. She chose to study long-distance. My stomach turned at the thought that she and Paul would be spending more joyous time together.

The best time I had was when I was alone in my wolf form. Not thinking. Just allowing my animal instincts to take over.

The others were there of course, in my head and in my mixed-up thoughts, trying their best to give me privacy and failing. I knew exactly how much my sorrow and depression was affecting them. At first, Quil and Embry had tried to console me. I couldn't take it. I almost made an injunction to ban the subject.

On top of the pain was a tremendous guilt. What right did I have to feel this way over Bella's loss? How could I justify it when the pack had lost their Alpha… and Leah...

Leah spent most of her time away from us, not that it was ever easy for her before. But she has lost her brother, her cousin and the man she loved all in one night.

Without her husband, Sue did not know how to comfort her daughter. The family were grieving for such great loss.

How could I make out like I was the only one who felt this way?

Billy had told me Leah had stopped eating, stopped sleeping. She spent most days locked in her room and nights returning to the field where she had lost her brother.

Which is where I was heading now; following her trail.

I skidded to a halt as her scent mingled with a familiar smell.

_What are you doing here? _I growled in my mind, stopping abruptly and blowing hard through my nose to dislodge the lingering burn.

"I was following you. You aren't exactly on your territory."

I couldn't help a growl of frustration, _I know that. It stinks worse here than our side, thanks to your little visits._

That was another thing the pack weren't commenting on. They had become aware that Edward had been a regular visitor over the past few weeks. He was coming through La Push once or twice a week to see me.

Most of the time he ran with me during my patrols, eavesdropping on my thoughts and asking me about the memories I had of Bella. I allowed him that much. At least I didn't have to bug anyone else with those thoughts as long as he was around.

Not that everyone else approved of my method of pain relief. The whole thing was strange enough without having to hear the packs revulsion at the thought of him. They felt there was no need to continue with the treaty if it meant his constant presence on our lands.

As Alpha, I made an exception for Edward. But the rest of his… family were to stay clear.

Edward smiled and leaped down from his perch in an old willow. He made his way over to me, the smile fading on his lips like he was as happy with our situation as I was. He must find it as confusing as I did that we had this connection.

"I do." He murmured.

_Sure, sure._ Didn't stop him from coming back… I felt my eyes roll. _What do you want this time?_

He shrugged, a gesture that looked too stiff to be casual, as he gazed out to the west. "I thought I felt something strange."

I suppressed a huff, _So… what? Now you're letting your primal instincts takeover?_

"You embrace the wolf. Nothing wrong with utilising my supernatural intuition."

_Get over yourself._

He smiled. "What are you out here for?"

I hesitated.

"Leah again?"

_Why do you even ask?_

"I told you. I can't read your mind. Just your thoughts. Anyway, that was a guess."

I scowled. _Leah has been patrolling at night... without the pack. _I explained, _So far we have let her do her own thing. But we're worried and we want her back. I…_ my thoughts chocked a little, _I want her back. It's not right she should go through this alone._

From his silence I could tell he agreed.

"Which way?"

I looked at him, _Can't you use your supernatural intuition?_

"I wouldn't want you to feel redundant."

A laugh barked out before I could help myself.

_Try and keep up._ I challenged, slightly enjoying the rush of anticipation before I pushed off hard, spraying the bloodsucker with dirt as the ground gave-way under the force.

There was one thing about the vamps I had to hand to them; they were quick. The forest blurred around me, but Edward was at my side sliding between the trees.

I followed Leah's scent further north, Edward adjusting to stay just at my left flank.

The werewolf began mingling with another, sharper scent.

_Vampire!_ The thought echoed in my head.

"Think she's in danger?" Edward shouted at my side.

_She can handle herself._ I snapped. _There's something weird about the scent though._ _Do you suppose it's a friend of yours or should I call in the reinforcements?_

"I don't know. It is familiar. If it wasn't for the wet-dog smell, I might be able to recognise it."

I snarled; _I need you to be sure._

"No. Don't call them in just yet." He said, "Let's you and I check on her first."

I silently agreed, moving faster until the trees broke into a large clearing.

I gasped in a lung of fresh air, stung slightly by the stronger trace of bleach that signalled a vampire. Edward was right. Now we were close, this scent was familiar.

Slowing, I skidded to a halt at the centre of the clearing, Edward close to my side.

_I don't see it._

"You mean him." Edward corrected, bending to pick a scrap of material from the grassy floor. "You remember the scent because it's Jasper."

I blinked, _Why would that leech be with Leah?_

Edward bristled, "That's my brother."

_Your brother who left._ I added, trotting round to catch the breeze. _Think he has a grudge?_

"What do you mean?" Edward asked stiffly.

I levelled my eyes with his. _I'm just saying that if Leah hadn't fallen… if Sam hadn't tried to defend her… Alice might still be alive. Your kind have a thing about going after those they hold responsible for their partners death._

He shifted, uneasy at the thought. "What happened happened. Jasper understands that."

_Then why is he back?_

"I'd be more concerned with why his scent is mixed-in with Leahs."

I huffed impatiently; _I think the trail leaves off round the east base of the mountain…_ I motioned to the far side of the clearing, where the ground gave-way to the rocky incline.

Just as he went to say something, a deep snarl echoed up the rocks and through the trees.

My hair shot up at the base of my neck. _She's under attack!_

The sound was followed by an accompanying battle-cry.

_Son of a bitch! _I moved with the wind, flowing past the base of the mountain to a staging area.

The enormous, if malnourished grey she-wolf rose up on hind legs, spitting blood and snarling as she recoiled from a blow to her muzzle.

I braced, ready to ram the blonde bloodsucker, but a restraining hand clamped my shoulder, cold as ice and tough as diamond.

"Wait." Was all he said.

The lithe vampire arched upward, fist punching through the air and aiming at Leah.

Just as I was certain the hit would deliver, she twisted.

Jasper followed his own momentum; Leah caught him in the middle with the brace of her back. It sent him sprawling to the side and crunching into a cluster of rocks that would have broken a normal human.

The pair landed in crouches, watching each other for less than a second before launching from the ground. They caught mid-air, Jasper holding Leah hard around the middle.

I motioned forward, Edward holding me back as the pair before us landed in a mass of limbs and muddle of growls.

It took a moment to realise that the growls I was hearing had morphed into laughter. I watched Jaspers arms clamp tighter around Leah as her form shimmered and reformed into human... then she was laughing too.

I didn't need to see Edwards face to know he was just as dumbfounded as I was.

I watched as their laughter faded, as the blonde vampire gently shifted his fingers through Leah's dark hair. She shivered and he rolled over and away from her, retrieving a black dress she shrugged on happily. He turned her in his arms.

_Can I ruin the moment now?_

Edward nodded.

I let a low, rumbling growl echo around the clearing. The pair startled, almost as though they had not sensed our approach.

The scrawny, blonde vampire leapt up into a low crouch before Leah, arms outstretched, one in front and one curled back around Leah. It took a moment to process this as a defensive position.

Leah was next to react, forcibly shouldering the leech to her side, giving him a glare for treating her as though she needed protection.

I snorted, _That's my girl! Like she can't handle herself. _

"I think that's the point." Edward murmured, less than amused.

_What?_

Edward shook his head as we approached the pair.

I took in every centimetre of them.

The blonde, Jasper, relaxed his stance slightly, still edgy and uncertain. He eyed both Edward and I with equal mistrust. He seemed paler than I remembered, though his eyes shone, brass-like, and bright with adrenaline from the encounter we had partially witnessed. His stood, defensive and coiled for attack, one marble hand stretched out to Leah, almost holding her back.

Leah gripped the vampires stretched hand, not through fear, but almost in the way a diver grips the edge of the pool before launching into the air. She was equally tense, ripples of anger shuddering through her frame, ready to phase in an instant. Leah was thinner than I remembered, her hair tangled down her back. She caught sight of me and a moment of defeat and shame washed over her, before she caught and straightened… tall and defiant.

"Good evening." Edward began, slightly too casual for the way I was feeling at the moment.

_What the hell is going on here! Leah, you have got one hell of an explanation to -_

"Jacob", Edward mumbled.

_What?!_

"You're still a wolf."

_Right. _I'd forgotten. _Be right back…_

I flew into the thicket, shimmering back to human without conscious effort. I hauled on the joggers I always carried and emerged to a bashful Leah and guilty Jasper, under Edwards unwavering stare.

"Well?" I asked.

Leah dipped her head; Jasper burning from her submission took a step forward. "We don't owe you explanations!" He snarled, "Either of you." He shot at Edward.

"The hell you don't." I argued, turning back to Leah. "We're all worried about you Leah. What were you thinking doing... whatever you're doing with this bloodsucker."

Leah sucked in a breath, straining against Jaspers arm. "It's none of your business what I do Jake! Don't pretend like you own me just cause you're some all-powerful freak I have to obey in my wolf form!"

"You think that's why I'm out here?" I heard my voice kick up a decimal. "Because I have to be?"

She faltered a moment, the blazing anger in her eyes dimmed.

"We care about you, Leah." I tried to explain, slightly more subdued. "You're our sister."

Mellowing slightly, she let some tension relax in her stance.

Then I added, "But I don't know how to explain this..." I angled a finger between the two of them.

She all but leapt over the vampire to get to me, "Do you want to explain that, Jake?" She wailed as her vampire moved to catch her about the waist and drag her back from me. "How can you, of all people, question how I spend my time? Or who I choose to spend it with?"

"So you are spending time with him?"

She snorted loudly, "Perhaps I am."

"It looked more like a coffee and a chat."

"I don't care what you think, Jacob."

"What am I thinking Leah?"

She threw her hands into the air, frustration building tears in her eyes. "Whatever I say now, I won't win." Leah glared at me, her face a turbulent wash of emotion. "So what if I would rather talk to him than you." She threw her head in Jaspers direction.

The vampire didn't move, he remained fixed on me and Edward.

"At least he listens." Leah hiccoughed through an involuntary sob. "At least I can stand to talk to him. I don't feel like some looser. I don't feel his pity like bile in my throat. That weight. That weight isn't so heavy with him." She glanced toward Jasper, momentarily lost in her own mental cascade.

Perhaps the impassioned speech was just as much Leah sorting through her own emotions as it was offering some defence for her actions. Not that she needed a defence. I was guilty of my own tenuous alliance with the enemy.

I caught Edward watching me from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Leah." I moved forward. "We just want you home."

Anger was flooded by the onslaught of tears as she crumbled and chocked out, "And home is the last place I can be."

Then she turned and ran for the tree cover, phasing as she leapt the last meter into the dense forest.

I watched Jasper turn slightly and gaze after her, before looking back to Edward.

"I can't blame you." Edward intoned, almost a whisper. "Whenever you're ready."

The faintest smile crossed Jaspers lips. Then he was gone. Following Leah, no doubt.

"No doubt." Edward confirmed.

I paced the tiny space, clenching and unclenching my hands in an effort to ward off the rising aggravation with the situation.

I waited, blowing out hot breaths that curled steam against the cooling air.

Eventually I looked up, locking eyes with the man I knew was watching my little performance. "Are you going to tell me what we just witnessed?"

Edward didn't move. Didn't blink. For a moment I wondered if he had heard me at all or if the shock had been that severe it had set his marble skin as a statue.

"I think we witnessed the beginnings of a friendship based on mutual need."

I snorted, "What does Leah need the pack can't offer?"

"The same thing Jasper cannot find with us."

I glared up at him. What was that supposed to mean?

"A solace where understanding overrides pity." Edward explained. "Companionship that needs no words."

I remained silent, almost worried to think anything.

"You could say it is like our relationship." Edward admitted.

Ugh! _Relationship_. I shuddered at the sound.

"Would you call us friends?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly, "I wouldn't."

"Then would you prefer allies?"

"I'd prefer you to just-" words failed. What would I prefer him to just? Just shut-up? Just leave? Who would I speak to? Who could remember Bella the way we could? Who would understand?

I kicked a boulder at my feet. The rock splintered, scoring a thick gouge from toe to ankle. I hissed and bent to swipe the blood and flick it away as the injury healed.

"Great." I muttered, looking up. I was almost knocked sideways by Edwards expression.

Every part of him was alert, ready to spring. If I hadn't had enhanced vision I might have missed his pupils expand like ink across a page, overtaking the whole of his eye in rapid fever. His breathing halted with a ragged intake as he fixed on my blood-soaked foot.

"You're kidding me." I grumbled.

He was visible shaking, but wrenched his eyes away from the blood to meet mine.

"When was the last time you hunted?"

His lips parted, parched like a man who had crossed the desert midmorning. "It might have been a while."

I huffed, "More than a while if you're willing to drink dogs blood." I joked.

There was no humour in his eyes as he stared at the fluid quickly drying on my hand.

I wiped the remnants across my pants, "C'mon, you great leech." I said, motioning my head to the forest. "It's elk season. Last one to find prey is the most pitiful monster in history!"

I let the wind take me, phasing free of my human restraint and leaping into the wolf mid-stride.

For now, this was my home. This was where I felt most at ease. And Edward was at my side.

()


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part 4] **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Jacob/Edward, Leah/Jasper, Leah/Jacob **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** It's Bella's birthday. Jacob and Edward cross swords at her graveside leading to the shattering of relationships and mistakes made on both-sides.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()

**JACOB BLACK**

I sat at the base of the headstone; Charlie had left some time ago, practically carrying Renee from the place.

Billy and Sue had gone with them, but I wanted to wait. I wanted to talk to my best friend.

"Happy birthday, Bells." I said, placing the card and flowers on the grave. "You missed a fine day of drizzle and some hale. Guess summer is truly starting in Forks." I reached out to trace the engraved 'B' of the stone with my fingers, trying to imagine I was touching her. Trying to remember the feel of her skin.

"Miss you, honey." I said, voice thick with restrained despair. "I'm some big chieftain who everyone looks up to. I'm the one destined to protect the tribe... but here is where I live. Here is all I can think about."

I sniffed hard against the tears threatening to pool in my eyes. My back stiffened in response to the scent.

"What took you so long?" I shouted to the latecomer. "You missed Charlie."

"What makes you think I could ever look that man in the eye again, after what I did to him?" Edwards tread was soft, but I heard him stop a few paces behind me. "I saw Renee was here."

I snorted, trying my best to compose myself before turning to him. "Where else would she be? It's all hit her hard. She split with Phil and lives with Charlie in Bella's old room."

Edward nodded as if he already knew. Probably did. He didn't need to sleep... plenty of hours in the day for stalking the living.

"I wasn't stalking anyone." He stated, coming up behind me. "Can we not do this now?"

"Sure, sure." I breathed. Now wasn't the moment for any kind of argument. Not in front of Bella.

The rain which had held off for the past hour tapped lightly to the ground around us, it glanced off Edwards marble frame, running in tracks from his eyes and crying for him.

He looked as I felt; crushed and empty. Two lost souls-

"That's if I have a soul." He added before my inner monologue could grow more melancholy.

I tried to keep my mind blank, just to give him a moment of peace…

"You don't have to do that." He smiled, not looking away from the headstone. ""I think, right now, I would rather have your voice in my head. It might help…"

I sighed, not knowing what else to do. It was a funny sort-of comfort having Edward there. Not that any of my pack approved. They were all impatient for me to take my rightful place as chief, protector of our lands and father of our people…

Edwards brow furrowed in thought.

Perhaps he didn't really need to hear all my weird wolf-things right now… I changed subject.

"You went hunting." It wasn't really a question, more an assumption. Edward hadn't visited in the past few nights…

"Did you miss me?" He asked, lip curling at the edges.

It was an odd expression that only spread into a twisted smile when my anger involuntarily flared at the insinuation.

"I wanted to know, that's all." I ground out from my clenched teeth, closing my fist against the useless surge of rage. "Was hoping one of your mountain lions got lucky and you wouldn't come bothering me again."

"I'm sorry to disappoint." He said, face falling flat of emotion.

I looked at the grave a moment. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes led me back to the white marble. I looked at the bright flowers on the ground. The roses reminded me of the colour that would spread on her cheeks when she got embarrassed… which, for Bella, was almost a permanent state of being.

I mulled over the words 'beloved daughter'… they should have been shortened to 'beloved'. It was all that was needed to describe Bella. Beloved daughter… friend… lover… wife-

"Actually." Edward snapped, making me start a little from the silence. "Perhaps your not-thinking might be appropriate right now."

I scowled, most people couldn't help the way their thoughts lead them. I had been trying to school the madness of my synapses so he wouldn't have cause to overhear something that he might not like. Wasn't my fault that the wound she left in me ran too deep to control.

He snorted. The sound was thick with distaste.

"Would you like me to leave altogether?" I asked, tightening my hands against the tremble of emotion. "It would save you from eavesdropping."

"You're terribly emotional tonight." He said in that damned musical tone.

"Oh," I threw my hands in the air, unable to mask the hurt in sarcasm, "I wonder why."

He considered that before saying, "She's dead. Perhaps we should just accept that and stop dwelling on it."

My mind blanked out. Edward had a funny way of doing that to me recently. He had a funny view of most things…

"I'm not joking." He countered.

"Just forget her. That's what you're saying to me?"

He didn't move. Just remained still and silent; the rain running off his alabaster skin as easily as any other statue in the gloomy little cemetery.

I knew I'd never be as good at schooling my emotions. And right now, I didn't care, "You heartless, bloodsucking, shark-toothed, monster!"

He turned to me, serene against my outburst. "I think it might be for the best."

A shudder grated down my spine. How could he do this? Wasn't he the one that wanted me to remember for the both of us? He came to me because of my super-freak brain, because my memories were filled with colour, scent and sound. My memories made everyone else's grey in comparison. He told me that this is what he needed. Damn it! This is what I needed.

I couldn't lead my pack and let them face the flood of memories that assaulted me each day! I needed him to bare them witness.

"It isn't healthy." Edward continued as my thoughts attacked him. "We are set to have extraordinarily long lives. And, for you anyway… you have the opportunity to move on."

Move on! What did he take me for? I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't that easy. Wanted to shout that I could never forget how she had touched my heart. Wanted to reach out and rip that damned smile from his face…

"Go to hell." Was all I could manage.

Irony twisted his features, "Probably will."

"You don't get to do this!" I continued to rage as his shoulders squared against the torrent. "You don't get to trick me into needing you and then walk away when you've had enough."

He blinked a moment, "You need me?"

"The hell I do!" I ground out, squeezing my eyes against the pressure as the wolf in me rose it's heckles. "When would I ever need a bloodless shadow of a human to EVER comfort me?"

I couldn't believe I was loosing my last outlet. What would I do without the excuse to rerun all my memories?

A snarl ripped out of my shaking frame. "Leave me then!" I raged, falling onto all fours.

"I am sorry Jake."

"I don't need your pity!" I growled, feeling the wolf flex my muscles and push at my skin.

He was by my side in a second, undoubtedly living my change through the raging torrent of emotion and feeling that surged with each twitch of the wolf in me.

Two diamond-strong hands clamped my arms. "You don't need me to excuse your thinking of her. It's natural."

Fear stirred in me, irrational and irritating. I wasn't weak. I wasn't afraid! Glaring at him, I spat, "I'm not natural Edward." The words juddered between clattering teeth. "Neither are you."

"Your tribe need you more than I do," he continued, deaf to my arguments. "You have to be strong for them."

My hands collided with his shoulders and he staggered back, shock carved on his marble features.

"Don't tell me my responsibilities!" I seethed. "What do you know of responsibility? All you do is live to amuse yourself and satiate the demon that lingers in that beating pump you call a heart. Don't pretend you care for me. Don't lie about caring for Bella!"

His eyes darkened at the low-blow as he balled his hands into tight fists. "I _loved_ her."

"Whatever." I hissed as my spine burned, the wolf inside me raking its claws down each vertebrae.

A finger jabbed into my chest, Edwards chin rose, jaw locked, determined. "I loved Bella. And I care about you, you dumb dog."

I couldn't see anything but him as my sight closed around the source of my anger. "Care about me?" I scoffed through my tunnel vision, feeling an odd sort-of calm wash over me as my anger intensified to dangerous levels.

"For unfathomable reasons." Edwards look tightened with impatience. "You're being ridiculous, you have to believe that this is for your own good."

Unable to restrain myself, I jabbed him back, towering upward, enveloping him in my shadow.

"What are you thinking?" He grimaced slightly, "I can't hear your thoughts."

I blinked. Perhaps this close to wrath, so close to becoming the animal that scrabbled at my insides, he could not slice through the layers of emotion to read the words behind them. I was sensation, after all, reacting to his presumptions with a primal ferocity I had no idea I was capable of.

"Can't read my thoughts?" I smirked. "I'm wondering where you get off making decisions for me? I'm wondering how weak I have let myself become around you, you filthy bloodsucker. And I'm seriously thinking of landing a square one in your jaw."

He looked up at me, the face of a cornered animal preparing to fight. "You're being ridiculous."

"Don't tell me that again!" I exploded, lashing out.

He staggered back for a moment before planting his feet and sinking into an attack-pose.

Heat expanding at my centre, rage rippling off my skin in waves, "You always think you're right about everything. Don't go making calls for me! That's what got your last pet killed!"

Edward growled, baring his sharp teeth, eyes glinting like the demon he was… "Don't you ever…"

"Shut up!" I yelled, clamping my hands to my ears, trying to drown out the ringing that accompanied his voice.

I was almost there; I couldn't stand to hear another word, certain that one slight move or sound was set to trip me. It was inevitable, this close to the change.

Somewhere so far away, they may as well have been on a different planet; I heard the sound of two people chatting. The thrill of panic twisted through me… we were in a public place, after all.

I couldn't turn to see, nor could I construct any rational thought… I barely managed to think, _who?_

"Angela and Ben." Edward breathed, terror lighting his eyes. "Can you move?"

Couldn't even think…

"Edward." A girls voice called in recognition. "Jeez Ben, I think that's that Jacob guy."

The vampire glanced at me, gauging my condition. I had controlled the shaking, but there was no way I could stop the change if the slightest thing distracted my concentration.

"Hey, Edward!" A boy called. "Need a hand, man?"

I winced, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Jacob?" He asked me…

_Get me out of here!_

Ice stung my arms as his fingers closed around my biceps. In the split second it took me to think it, his vice-like grip clamped on my arms and I was span in a blur of sky and green into the forest away from the bystanders.

I couldn't stop myself, it was all too much. I was heat and flame fuelled by fury and madness. It was all the wolf needed before it tore through my flesh, shredding my black jeans and t-shirt, snarling and baring down on it's natural enemy.

Edwards forearm came up, blocking my teeth from this throat. A primal snarl ripped through my still-shaking frame as I dragged my incisors free, scoring out deep gauges in Edwards time-hardened skin.

He twisted, flattening his free hand against my chest and shoving me back a few feet.

My vision began clearing as I watched him slip into a defensive pose and I became aware of a clear, panicked voice in my head.

_Shit! Jacob, what the hell is going on!_

Miles north of us, I watched Leah swoop out of her patrol route as she and Jasper began running in my direction.

_Leah! _I growled. _Stay out of it. _My first rational thought came as a jolt. I halted my advance on Edward to have a flash realisation. _This is nothing to do with you._

"Are you ready to talk?" Edward asked, cautious and still defensive.

Rearing on my hind-legs, I howled.

"I'll take that as a no."

_Jeez Jake, try not to rip him in half!_

Edward was already there, braced against my chest, arms locked as a lever to the sheer weight of my wolf form.

_Jake, me and Jazz aren't too far away. Try and hold it together. Be there in fifteen..._

_Piss off Leah! _I ordered. _I don't need you here._

_Yeah but-_

I phased. Couldn't face her in my head right now!

Edward kept a grip on my shoulders as the air shimmered and I regained my human form, his ice-cold hands flat on my burning skin...

We stayed like that for the longest time.

"You can't leave." I told him, after several attempts at forming words.

"This decision isn't easy. But it doesn't mean I don't care." I snorted in derision, but he locked his jaw and stared up at me. "Jacob. I owe you more than you know."

My anger had whipped up into a maelstrom, descended into madness and now settled in despair. His mindset was clear.

"Leave me then."

The silence was profound. No birds sang in the trees. No animals rustled in the leaves. I would be alone...

I was handed a black coat... torn at the left forearm where I had ripped through the fabric with my animal teeth.

I huffed. It was sweet, but there wasn't a chance the garment would fit me.

The coat was retracted.

"I can't leave you like this." His voice broke over the words.

I looked up and for the briefest of moments saw my despair mirrored in his face... then it was gone, fierce with emotion and hard for understanding. For a moment I thought that I had meant something to him...

"You do mean something to me, you stupid mutt." He angered.

My eyes tightened. "Prove it." I challenged.

His lips on mine were a shock.

The cold smooth lines stung my overheated flesh with a sizzle. His right hand smoothed its way from my shoulder to lock about my neck, keeping me sealed to him, while the other rested over my racing heart, cooling my skin and slowing my heartbeat.

I couldn't move; couldn't breathe. All I could process was the sensation that Edward was kissing me and I was being kissed by Edward... a vampire... my blood enemy... my closest undead friend...

Closing my eyes against the world did not stop the feelings that sped through my body like electric charges. A moan sounded between us... I couldn't tell who it came from, all I knew was that somewhere deep in my mind I reached the point where I could think and I realised I hadn't moved... not toward and not away.

Edward slid away from me then, not looking me in the eye, mumbling, "I thought... I thought that's what you wanted when..."

"What I wanted?" I questioned through the static in my head. "You went and made another decision for me, did you?"

He flared; any sign of the gentle caresses of mere moments ago vanished as he snarled. "If I was wrong, forget that ever happened."

I tried not to feel the sting those words brought, but I couldn't help the anger unfurl in me once more.

"Oh I will." I spat. "How the hell am I going to cope with that messed up memory? A guy kissing me... And not just any guy, oh no, the vampire enemy who was boyfriend of my dead dream woman and best friend. Well done on not complicating things, idiot."

"I couldn't... I didn't..." He had backed away from me, retreating to the edge of the cemetery. "I won't bother you again."

I advanced, anger filling every millimetre of my being. "I don't want to see another stinking one of you on my lands!" I fumed, feeling the saliva foam in my mouth as the wolf once again focused on its prey.

"I promise." He mumbled in less than a breath.

"No Cullen is to go within two foot of a werewolf!" I shook, holding back the urge to phase. "And no werewolf will ever see a Cullen again!"

The air changed. My voice echoed in the wind and the order of the Alpha sank into the forest as Edward dipped his head and finally backed out of sight. "So very sorry," was all I could hear him say.

I fell to the ground. Saturated and broken.

I'd lost so much in mere moments...

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled in pain.

()

Three weeks.

It had rained constantly, just to make matters worse. I huffed involuntarily, watching the breath unfurl as steam before me.

I had spent most mornings like this. Too afraid to enter my wolf-state until I had stopped shaking from the pressure of the memories my brain dredged up during my sleep. Life without my filter meant each moment held more resonance; each stabbing memory cut all the deeper.

Raising a hand, I glared at the trembling fingers until they halted. I wouldn't let this effect me anymore. Some creatures might have the ability to cut-and-run, but others didn't. Some of us had jobs to do.

Feeling my resolve build, I stood and headed through the house, grabbing the toast from the counter as I passed.

"Be home soon." Dad said as he caught sight of me stalking out the back-gate. Poor guy. I was putting him through a hell of a time recently. He didn't deserve this.

"Sure, sure." I answered, not halting my stride.

The trees parted and became blurs as familiar voices filled my head. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was slightly disturbed by the fact I had phased without conscious effort; but that part was getting less and less. It was easier like this. It was easy to simply be rather than having to think my way around it.

_Any action? _I asked as I took over the patrol.

_Nothing to report._ Quil confirmed. _No trace of any bloodsuckers for the past few weeks._

_Three weeks. _I added before I could stop the feeling of hopelessness.

_Er... yeah._ Quil hesitated, not wanting to react to my unexpected jolt of loneliness.

_Nothing from the north?_ I asked, unable to explain the strange feeling I was getting. An uneasy settling in my stomach.

_Nope._ Quil smiled, heading back to the reservation. _I took the perimeter out as far as the border. Nothing there, man._

I didn't reply. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting. I was the one who had given the order after all. I was the one that separated the pack from the coven.

_Training was a lot more fun with Emmet._ Quil responded before he could stop himself.

The larger vampire had taken to training with a few willing members of the pack. He had proven to be quite a good opponent, with a great deal of enthusiasm. Quil and Embry had often organised wrestling bouts… not that any of that mattered now. I had given that damned order keeping them away…

_Can I clear off now boss? _Quil asked, decidedly uncomfortable with the turn in my thoughts. _Claire wants to go to the new fair that's in town._

I felt my eyes roll in my skull. Quil's imprint on a toddler could be quite pathetic at times. It was worse than having a new dad on my hands. But I couldn't deny the tranquillity he found round her. The simple clarity that she was his future and nothing could destroy that… I envied it.

_Give it a rest._

I felt a mental slap.

_You go Quil. Leave the duty to the lonely._

I had forgotten who had the morning patrol with me.

_Thanks Leah._ Quil sighed, happy to have another voice in his head to concentrate on rather than mine. _This is Quil; signing off._

With that, his thoughts were gone.

_Nice. Make the kid feel guilty for being happy._ Leah complained, somewhere on the east of the reservation, _Selfish bastard._

_Shut up, Leah. _I bristled against her words.

_Why don't you make that an order? _She asked, sneering through her thoughts. _You're good at that._

I made a turn on my patrol route, knowing where I was headed more through instinct rather than concentration.

_I know you're still pissed with me Leah. _I felt the huff rather than heard it. _It was for the best. You can't trust a bloodsucker. Believe me._

_Yeah. _She bitterly interjected, _Cause Werewolves never lie to you._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

She didn't answer immediately. One of the things the blonde leech had been teaching her was to mask her thoughts from the rest of us. Sometimes I couldn't tell precisely what she was feeling or thinking. Damned cretin! What right did he have to affect the pack?

_Leave him out of this!_

My lip curled in a grimace as I began a second sweep of the border. _He should have never been part of this in the first place. Leah... what did you think you could get from him that you couldn't find with any one of us?_

_I don't want to discuss this._ Her voice spat in my head as she closed her patrol on my flank.

_Seriously_, I continued, _Did you think you might have found an equal. Someone whose pain was as great as yours? Someone who could understand what you were going through more than the pack? More than me?_

She sped up, digging her nails into the plaint ground with ferocity close to violence. _You had your own issues. You weren't listening._

_You never asked._ I countered, whirring round to tighten our patrol. _But you went to him._

_I told you... leave him out of this. You got a problem, kid, don't dress it up to be Jasper._

_Don't call me kid, Leah, _I warned. _I'm the Alpha. And I know that kills you, but I have the authority._

_Cause the decisions you make are for the good of all of us._

_Yeah. _I snapped. _What good would your relationship have been? What was in it for you, Leah?_

She sped up again, the wind flying through her hair, twigs and branches braking against her body. _Careful. _She warned.

_Did you hope it would be accepted? That you could wander, hand-in-hand, on LaPush beaches. Maybe, someday, set up shack together?_

_Jacob, _she snarled, _I'm warning you..._

_Do you think the pack could accept that? Did you think that you could hunt together... that you could lie next to that block of ice each night for the rest of forever? What did you hope to gain? Like you could have children with that monster..._

Her attack came from nowhere. She had raced around my perimeter and sprang teeth and claws bearing down at me.

I was more than ready, using my sheer mass to knock her into the dense undergrowth as I rounded on her position.

She wasn't down for long; burning pain shot through my right shoulder as Leah's teeth sank into my skin and muscle. I shook her free, stamping hard on her tail and twisting to suppress her writhing body with my own.

Her teeth ripped the air close to my face, claws struggling to find leverage.

_Give it up Leah_, I said allowing my weight to fall dead on her as she writhed beneath me; struggling to free herself. _You're never going to see him again. He's not coming back._

She gave a spasm of movement, releasing despair through our link before quickening the anger inside her. _Who are you talking about now, Jasper, or Edward?_

I bristled. _Vampires and Werewolves aren't meant to be friends. _I stated, bringing the double-timbre of the Alpha into my voice. _Now phase back._

The familiar shimmer took over Leahs muscles as her wolf form shook free and became the once beautiful, steaming angry human girl. Less dangerous and easier to talk to... I was hoping.

I pulled myself back to human, watching her grimace but stay her ground.

"That's a shit trick." She complained.

"Your teeth aren't so sharp as a human." I shrugged. "I can handle the marks."

She looked away, into the deep forest, eyes squinting against the hatred that undoubtedly welled inside her.

I moved closer.

"I'd stay at arm's length Jacob. Unless you want to lose a limb, or worse."

I ignored the challenge, coming close to look in her eyes. "Seriously Leah. You should have come to us."

Her earth-eyes hardened to clay. "And what could you have given me, Jacob?"

I gripped her hand, tightening the hold for emphasis. "This." I brought the joined hands to my chest, resting her hand over my beating heart. "And this."

Her distaste showed clearly in her expression. "What are you trying to prove? Your heart might beat, but you don't use it any more."

"And he does? What could he ever be to you, Leah?" I asked, desperate to know.

She turned, yanking her hand away and failing. I roughly pulled her back to me. She gritted her teeth. "He was my _friend_. It meant something, talking to him."

"That you don't need some undead thing to make you feel alive." I carried on, feeling a double-edge to my words, "You're better than some affair with a mourning freak and-"

The slap came from nowhere, damn the girl was fast. I still had her hand clamped to my chest, but now a smile crossed her face at the shock I felt on my own.

"Sorry. Next time you say something stupid, I'll control the urge to hit you. But seeing as you keep saying dumb stuff... expect pain."

I made a lunge for her free hand, snatching it and bringing it to meet the other. "It's true though." I insisted. "You finally thought that he could see what you saw. Could feel what you feel. But he can't. He's stone, Leah. You know that."

"And you're better how?" She bit back.

"I'm living. I'm breathing." I continued near-crazy for her to understand. "I can feel how you feel, what you feel. I'm flesh and you're flesh. Blood like your blood. I am your own kind."

She faltered a moment, some of the anger dispersing as confusion filled her eyes, "What are you trying to say to me, Jake?"

My mouth fell open. I wasn't really sure after all.

Leah moved closer, ducking to meet my averted eyes. "Hey kid. Just let it out."

She was very beautiful. I finally saw what Sam had pictured all these years. She was so filled with concern for me that all the anger and bitterness had faded away.

I couldn't find any words and I was suddenly aware of every inch of her warm body pressed against my own, felt our contours fit like two pieces of a puzzle, became aware of the pulse beneath her coffee coloured, silken skin .

Before I knew how, my lips were on hers... she hesitated a moment, not really reacting.

The next minute I was on my back, Leah baring down on me, her lips forcing mine to part as she approached my proposal like she approached everything else in life; attacking every moment.

I swallowed a second of panic as my arms closed around her, our bodies relaxing into each other as the kiss raged onward, a source of frustration and anger venting through flesh pressed against flesh.

Air suddenly rushed into my lungs as Leah pulled away. "Thanks for that, Jake." She wheezed, breathless, before delivering a punch to my gut.

The breath was knocked from my lungs, as she explained, "I am extending my criteria from saying dumb things to doing dumb things."

I released her, not certain what I had set out to achieve, but she didn't move. She just kept looking down at me as if I was a damned puzzle to work-out.

"Care to share what that was about?" She asked, spreading out over my broad chest.

I just shrugged, waiting for my body to cool, slightly numb from the encounter.

Leah wasn't about to accept silence. "Exactly what good would us having sex done for the pack?" She asked, fixing me in her questioning gaze.

"I wasn't quite meaning that." I admitted, head swimming in an ocean of confused and half-drawn thoughts. "I just wanted to show you we were the same."

"Good job, Jake." She snorted, finally rolling off me and to the side. "Think all you did was demonstrate how much we are man and woman. I could have done without that."

"Yeah. Sorry. Not my best moment."

"I'll have to have a mental detox." She sighed. "Seriously… Next time you plan on showing me anything..." She began, her tone light, "can you maybe do it when we are both wearing clothes?"

Laughter erupted from my gut, surprising me and quickly spreading through my mood. "Well... I'll try." I said, through breaths.

Leah was laughing too. "Much appreciated."

I shook my head. What was I doing? So confused and desolate that I would try and force a relationship where there wasn't one...

My arm found its way around Leah, squeezing her to my side in thanks and understanding.

"It's not easy without them." She admitted in a whisper.

She was right on so many levels.

Not easy without Sam, Emily, Seth... Bella. And not easy without the friendships we had forged over the past few months.

"We don't need them." I affirmed.

She sighed at my side, "Whatever."

We lay in silence, my arm still around her as the rain sizzled against our over-heated skin, the sound becoming snarls the longer I listened.

Leahs breath hitched in her throat. "No..." She breathed, bolting up.

I followed suit as the wind caught and I sensed him.

Jasper glared at us from the bushes.

"Wait..." Leah said too late.

The last thing I saw was two cold, brass eyes bearing down on me.

()


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Blood on the Moon Part 5 **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Jacob/Leeah - Jacob/Edward – Leeah/Jasper

**Rating:** 12

**Summary:** Mixed up with grief and stress, Jacob has to deal with the backlash of his actions and the arrival of the female coven...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()

**JACOB BLACK**

The snarling curled from deep within the vampires throat, echoing far into the forest and around the mountain high above me.

Two fury-filled caramel eyes fixed on my prone and naked form as I gripped Leahs equally naked body closer to me in a moment of realisation.

The snarl became more intense at the action, focusing exactly where my hand clamped onto Leahs bare shoulder.

Jasper seemed half-mad, neither wholly human nor vampire, more primal rage and jealous assumption… the creature coiled and sprang high into the air.

"No!" Leah gasped, pushing herself up to meet the attack against her Alpha before I could grip her arm to stop the motion.

Jasper pivoted mid-air. If it hadn't been a redirection to regain his true target, I would have thought it a perfect dance-move, a thing of beauty.

Leah went hurtling past him as his new trajectory brought him to me.

I was a dead-man, which was… fine. I was totally ok with the thought that this would be it. That my number was up. I made the decision in less than a heartbeat. I would accept this end.

I closed my eyes, opened my arms and waited. The second spread out in a cat-like stretch, so I could feel each moment, each droplet of water and whips of air that lashed the sting of vampire scent into my lungs.

My last thought was that I would be with Bella. I would see her smile and feel her smack on the arm… hear her tell me it was a dumb idea to relax in the face of a vampire attack. Then she would hug me close to her and we would never be parted again…

A sharp crack of rock on rock ricocheted up the mountain as I imagined Jaspers hands clasping together and baring down on me with deadly precision. Almost eager, I waited for the blow that would bring me everlasting peace.

It never came.

"What…" Leah breathed and my eyes shot open.

The sight was something to behold.

Almost too quick, even for my eyes, Jasper advanced and was met with a resounding smack of granite-on-granite as his chest smashed into his brothers.

Edward was here. Interfering again!

"I will accept your thanks later." He shouted back to me, finally getting a hold on Jaspers outstretched hands and caged him in his own locked arms.

The blonde man strained against his restraint, twisting in his brothers grip, teeth snapping wildly…

"Jazz…" Leah gasped and went to move.

A hand stopped her; feminine and pale on Leahs bronze shoulder. "You should let him calm, child." The annoying, high-pitched ring sounded in our ears.

I wasn't surprised to hear Leahs response. She snarled and shifted quickly as if ready to attack.

The Vampire made no movement but to hold her hands up in surrender. She looked tall compared to most, just a few inches off Leah, and lithe. Like most of her kind, solid muscle showed under her snowy skin, hideous blue veins shining brightly at her wrist. But her eyes… like the Cullens, they were caramel. This one might be a newcomer, but she was not a killer of humans.

The female vampire smiled slightly. "It's ok Leah. I don't want a fight." She said, offering Leah a stinking dress. "For modesty's sake, if nothing else."

I watched Leah's nose wrinkle at the vampire-scent saturating the pretty cream outfit, but she looked down and realised how exposed she was.

Shrugging the dress on, Leah scowled at the woman. "Thanks." She hissed.

"Looks nice, Leah." I smiled, trying to ease her mood and reaching out. "Suits you."

"Tanya." Edward called out, managing to restrain Jaspers lunge toward me. "I could do with a hand."

The name slapped me in the face. I had a vague recollection of Bella telling me about the various covens. Tanya was a name that cropped up when she was feeling a little emotional about her split with Edward. She always felt Tanya could rival her in looks and Edward would, eventually, choose the strawberry blonde over her. _Ridiculous. But, perhaps true given the fact she's here now._

"Jasper!" Leah screeched, hurling herself on the advancing vampire.

Edwards shocked, horrified stare was focused on me as I realised what he'd heard.

I rolled to the side as Tanya moved forward… she was too late. Leah was already pressing her weight against the blonde man, wedged between her Alpha and her friend.

If it wasn't so threatening, it might have been funny.

But he wasn't calming down, my proximity to Leah wasn't helping… or the fact I was still naked. I couldn't move; Leah and Jaspers weight held me to the ground. Neither could I phase with Leah so close, I would surely rip her apart in her human form.

Something had to give. Jaspers stinging breath was on my face, his razor-teeth mere inches from my face. Leah shifted to get herself in the middle of us, I jumped at the friction…

And then Leah did something I never expected… she reached up and touched Jasper's forehead. Her fingers smoothed the anger framing his face, as though trying to wipe the emotion from his expression… his rage died at her touch, eyes softening as his snarls choked off.

"There you are." She whispered a smile in her voice. "Hi."

He melted, draping over her and lifting her away in his arms.

They span, quickly, a few feet away where he swayed her back and forth in an embrace.

"Missed you," Jasper spoke into her hair, forgetting the audience gathered before him.

I propped myself up on an elbow, watching the scene. What is it with those two? And Jasper? Hadn't he lost his mate, or whatever? I had thought vampire bonding as strong as werewolf imprinting. Was I that mistaken?

Tanya took Edwards hand, squeezing it with joy at the reunification going on before us.

Perfect. _Everyone is moving right along, aren't they?_

Edward twitched his head slightly in my direction, wrenched his hand free of Tanya's vice-like hold and demanded. "Is that it?"

The spinning stopped. Jasper released Leah, who landed lightly on the woodland floor; she stood close to him, unwilling to let him go again.

"Is that what?" Jasper questioned, all signs of his mental snap erased.

"The way we found them." Tanya threw a scandalised look at me where I lay naked on the floor. I overcompensated, stretching out and wiggling my eyebrows at her, almost inviting her. Her eyes lingered somewhere I would have preferred them not to, before continuing, "Well, it leaved _little_ to the imagination."

Edward smirked.

_Whatever. _I shrugged. _She wishes._

That wiped the smug expression from his face. From what I had heard of Tanya, she probably did. _Wait-a-go on the new mate._ I thought right at him.

Edward moved forward. "That doesn't bother you?" He asked Jasper, slightly more agitated than usual. I must have struck a nerve.

Back to the moment, Jasper looked at Leah.

She ducked her head, slightly abashed. "I can explain."

"I don't need you to." He replied, very quickly. "And if I don't need you to, neither does anyone else." He shot at Edward.

The other vampire staggered back automatically. Stung with words and, undoubtedly, thoughts.

"What's a little sex between friends." Tanya shrugged, snatching Edwards arm back into her hold.

"We didn't do anything." I interjected angrily, somehow irritated by the nerve of the woman, determined to set the record straight and prove we weren't as corrupt as their cosy little covens.

"Not for lack of trying." Edward said, not looking at me.

_Sure, like you're so squeaky-clean, turning up with Strawberry short-cake there._

He ignored my accusatory thoughts and advanced slightly on his brother. "It really doesn't matter to you?"

"No." Jasper stated, turning Leah into his body almost for protection. "I don't think of her like that."

"You don't?" Leah asked her voice innocent and slightly disappointed.

Jasper forgot everything but her as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Not that I wouldn't mind. But it's not what either of us need right now. I can wait."

She relaxed into him, completely content.

I felt the bile rise at the back of my throat. _Vomit._ I thought with a hint of envy.

"And there are no issues?" Edward continued through the display, "I seem to recall a certain order banning the Cullens and werewolves from coexisting."

"The injunction has dissolved." Leah smiled, throwing a fleeting look in my direction.

She was right. It had passed. I had let it go. Let all of it go when I realised that the Cullens and my pack had become interdependent. I had felt it wash away in the rain as I lay next to Leigh not ten minutes ago…

The bronze-haired vampire stiffened. "So we're back?" He asked to the blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jasper smiled, moving closer still to Leah.

"Where had you gone? There's been no hint of your scent for three weeks." Leah asked, half-turning to Edward, who was removing a pack from his back.

"They came to us." Tanya said, physically stepping into the conversation.

_Great! Boys weekend. Hike off to a coven of lonely females. Typical._

A flurry of material hit me square in the face. I blinked in shock before glaring at Edward.

His face remained a mask of calm as I examined the jog-pants he'd flung at me.

"My being naked bother you?" I asked, sourly.

"There are ladies present." He grated through clenched teeth.

Leah snorted. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"No doubt." Edward hissed.

Even Leah was shocked by the vicious edge to Edwards words.

"It was a pleasant visit." Tanya continued through the aggression that had seeded the atmosphere. She clung to Edwards arm, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile.

Edward replied with a tight smile of his own.

_Some things never change. You still got a massive pole up your b-_

"But one thing was certain. The boys had to return." She sighed, turning her smile to Leah.

Leah took a long time looking Tanya up and down. I'd seen her do this before, of course. She was trying to evaluate her enemy; trying to make out if she could take her down fairly or if she would have to fight dirty. Leah started most relationships like this. Always had, even before the wolf-thing.

When she relaxed slightly, I realised she had concluded that the strawberry blonde would be in bits if she tried anything Leah didn't like.

Edward placed a hand on Tanyas arm, drawing the vampire back and slightly behind him.

Jasper replied as though threatened, shifting an unwilling Leah in his arms until she was mostly behind his slim frame.

The two couples stood mirroring each others caution in their eyes and defence in their postures.

I rolled my eyes. "If you'll all excuse me." I huffed, dragging myself to my feet and yanking my trousers on in a fluid motion. "This is clearly a vampire thing."

I turned before registering Edwards frown.

"Jake." Leah called.

I sagged slightly. She had ruined my exit. "Yeah?"

She moved forward slightly, concerned and seeking reassurance. "See you out there." She said, eyes pleading to stay with her vampire, but wanting to come with me.

I'd seen that look too many times before. I didn't need reminding of it now.

I turned to reply to Leah, but caught Edwards's eyes instead.

"See you out there." I said then headed back into the forest.

I walked through the forest on two legs; an odd sensation. I was so used to escaping into the peace of my animal form that actually taking the time to walk on bare, human feet felt like an out-of-body experience.

Taking a calming breath, I reminded myself why this was a good idea. I needed to sort through the mash of thoughts in my head. I needed to accept that the Cullens and the pack were allies and that Edward was back, ginger girlfriend and all...

Twigs crunched beneath my toes. I barely felt small, sharp rocks dig into the pad of my feet; they only gave a slight sting. It was nice. Reminded me I could still feel.

"And you said Bella was a martyr."

Restraining a growl, I turned and looked up. "Were you a monkey in a previous life?"

"It's the only way I can physically look down on you." He shrugged, springing down from the old oak and coming to stand before me.

"Physically?" I asked, subconsciously drawing myself to my full height and looking down my nose at him. "See what you mean."

"Of course, morally is an entirely different matter."

"Sure, sure." The snort sounded without intending it. "Cause vampires wrote the book on moral behaviour."

Edward looked up at me, "You want to tell me what Jasper stumbled across in the forest?"

I stuttered over the thoughts, not wanting to reveal too much to him and angering at having to explain myself.

That was it! Anger! That's what I needed right now! Who the hell was he to be lecturing me over who I spent my time with?

"I can see who I want. You can't stop me." _That came out well. Nothing like the petulant-child approach. _Shut up! I scolded myself.

"I never said you couldn't." Edward stated, nonplussed.

I scowled. "No. You just insinuated." _Good! Long word… nice._

"I'm not here to stop your plans with Leah. But expect to put up a fight."

A hiss escaped between my lips and I was practically nose-to-nose with him before I could repress the reaction. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm saying," Edward said, biting his teeth together so hard they might snap. "Jasper might not take kindly to coming across that sort of scene again. You might want to be more discreet."

"It's a free world." I shrugged, pulling my eyes over his tightly-held frame. "You aren't the only one who can move on."

There was silence. All around us the forest stilled. Edward blinked.

"What?" He asked.

_Oh come on! _"Tanya."

Dawn lit in his eyes, literally. The sun broke from the horizon shooting golden shards of light through the trees and dazzling off the vampires diamond skin.

My eyes fuzzed and refocused to see a frown cracking the perfect stoicism on Edwards face.

"It's…" he breathed, "complicated."

_Sure, sure. _"Whatever."

An irritated huff escaped him as he backed away. "Tanya and I… have a history."

"I don't care." I really didn't want to hear it. I just wanted him to tell me it was going to go back to the way things had been before the mess we had found ourselves in.

"It can't." He mumbled.

"What? Why not?"

Turning away from me, Edward looked up to the sky, watching the battle of night and day as though it was all important to the next moment.

"You thought it the other night." He admitted after an eternity. "You're set to be the greatest chieftain of your tribe."

I hung from the sentence… "And..?"

"How long were we running together?" He asked.

I shrugged. It hadn't seemed long at all.

"Four months."

I goggled. It couldn't have been that long! I could swear it had only been a few weeks.

"I checked." Edward shook his head. "In that time we recounted the same stale moments of… Bella," he stumbled over her name, "again and again. Each time was like the first. Each stunted conversation took the same route."

Was he telling me it was pointless? Telling me those months had meant so little? My temper frayed at the edges… I squared my shoulders. "So?" _Get to the point._

"You weren't moving forward. You weren't leading your tribe... leading your pack, because I was preventing you from doing that." He looked at me, eyes searching for understanding. "I kept you in a constant state of mourning because it eased my burden to have you share it. I ran with you to listen to your thoughts glide back to her. Spoke with you to hear her voice in yours. Listened to your dreams because she seemed so real there."

It was all so profound that my brain only picked out one detail… "You were with me while I slept?"

"I was holding you back." He continued as if I hadn't spoken at all. "I kept you in that pit of despair when your pack needed you. But, more than that, you needed to escape it for yourself. I was preventing you from having a future."

I still couldn't talk. I didn't care about my future right now…

"You should."

_Stop that!_ I just needed to think without interruption.

Edwards mouth clamped shut.

If my brain was a machine, I could imagine the cogs whirring. Had he left because of all this mad-thinking? Because he thought it was the best thing for me? That just grated on the threads of my temper.

He was always pulling that kind of crap with Bella. Dumb leech never realised that his solutions to keeping her 'safe' always massively backfired…

"It's nothing to do with Bella." Edward insisted, reanimating for the moment. "Or my idiotic blunders of the past."

A quick flicker of memory flashed before me: provoking me at Christmas, angering me in the churchyard..._ Dumb leech._

_Whatever. _When would he realise that people _talk _for a reason?

My brain was still bending around his words … he had decided to act for my future without discussing it with me? "What made you think like this?"

"It was something you may have thought…" he drifted off.

My nostrils flared, making my head whip back from the rush of pain that singed my nose. "That's what happens when you eavesdrop on people, which you do all the time by the way!"

Edward hung his head and continued through my outrage. "You mentioned being a father."

I was drawing a blank. The forest was waking up now. Sounds of small animals rustling through the green were comforting seeing as nothing was going on inside my head.

"What?"

I hadn't meant it to be quite so loud.

Edward rocked back as the question exploded out my mouth, naturally tensing against the sound.

"Your being a father... it won't happen as long as I am around you."

I snorted. "You saying you'll kill the competition?"

"I'm saying, as long as I am here, there won't be any competition."

What the hell was he on about? At first I thought he was joking. Was he saying that humans and werewolves would find him too intimidating? Like I could ever fall for a 'normal' girl anyway. Was he telling me that a werewolf female like Leah would never accept a kinship with a vampire? Leah already had her own vampiric sweetheart. Would another vampire reject me because they might see me as his pet _dog_? Hardly likely I would encounter one that I wouldn't want to rip to shreds, hell… I'd been itching to do just that to Rosalie for months and Tanya for almost an hour…

His words had been no competition as long as he was around.

My brain went black.

"You. Aren't. My. Type." I hissed, making every word it's own sentence.

He smiled, having followed every thought to this conclusion. "Don't get your heckles up, Rover. That wasn't what I meant."

Another moment where my brain re-booted… was he just trying to wind me up?

"No. I meant it."

Huh?

"We need to get past..." he staggered, "Bella." A deep breath paused his proposal. "And I find that I miss you."

I was prepared to scream at him. Rage that it was he who chose the course of action over the past three weeks and it had nothing to do with me... but when I looked in his eyes I found that there was something immutably sorrowful.

My heart cracked open, gushing hurt for the creature who stood before me.

Didn't I owe him as much as he owed me? If not him, then his family? Wasn't this worth another shot?

"Get past it?" I questioned, trying to make my tone light. "Sure. Why not? Trial and error, huh?"

Edward smiled. "Trial and error."

I nodded. Hell, anything was worth a shot at this point.

"One thing," I asked, taking a gamble and casually throwing an arm around Edwards shoulder.

He seemed to warm at the gesture, patting my hand as if in approval.

"What's that?" He asked, breathing a contented sigh.

"What's with you and Tanya?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Blood on the Moon, Part 6 **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Leeah/Jasper **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** Leah is coming to terms with her new role in Jacobs wolf-pack... as much as she is her new relationship with Jasper Cullen. Their relationship is not accepted easily and provokes much unrest and violent reactions... from werewolf and vampire alike.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()()()

**LEAH CLEARWATER**

Tanya seemed to be a permanent fixture in the Cullen household, not that it was my place to comment on such matters. It just didn't help relax the growing numbers of our pack.

Jake was already over-stretched. He didn't need to feel the added guilt of increasing the packs headcount. I could feel it in his thoughts when he ran with me. He hated seeing more teenagers going through the transformation from normal human to over-burdened super-freak.

And it was only set to increase as the Cullens were discussing the possibility of a coven visiting from the north. It would seem that Tanya had sisters. I shuddered involuntarily.; a group of demon-women with a particular taste for human men.

Another headache the pack might need to be alert to.

Jake was taking it in his stride. He reiterated the clause of our treaty that stipulated no human had to be killed for the pack to attack; they only needed to be bitten.

Doctor fang had agreed that he would take full responsibility for Tanya and her sisters during their stay. Jacob had agreed to this. He saw the good doctor as exactly that – so close to human, and better than some 'normal' people we were obliged to protect.

Jacob had come a long way in the past few months. I had to give him kudos for adjusting to the responsibilities of leading the pack… as much as he had never wanted to. An odd sort-of kinship had formed between us, linking me to him closer than I could have anticipated. I hoped it wasn't just the wolf thing. The kid really had become a lot more mature.

Perhaps that was Edwards influence. Granted that since the appearance of the strawberry-blonde the other month, they had hardly spent the time together they once had, Edward was visiting La Push to patrol with Jacob across both Quillet and Cullen land.

I could see a strain in Edwards's eye when they parted company and he returned to Tanya's side. I could hear Jacobs's thoughts returning to the fleeting moments where it seemed their friendship might return to how it once was.

The pack didn't like to see the hurt in their Alpha. They were restless with the impending danger a coven of succubus might mean to area. No one wanted another confrontation so soon after such devastating losses. It wasn't fair on them, the pack or the Alpha, having so many vampires around. But neither one of us could turn them away.

For me, life without Jasper seemed hopeless. Even thinking of loosing him again was not an option; I would die first. There was no way to describe what he meant to me now. I was often uncomfortable analysing how I felt about the cold, pale blonde man that I had once resented and who had hated me in equal measure.

It was times like this I remembered how desolate I had felt before. Jake had tried, in vain, to keep my spirit alive… but it was floundering. I buried my little brother, my cousin and the man I loved on one night, barely six months after burying my father.

Everyone walked on glass about me. I couldn't be a part of the pack mind; the rancid taste of their pity strangled me. I couldn't breath. Desperate to find clear air and silence, I wandered the forest at night, ambling over my patrol route on bare, human feet, never feeling the wind on my skin or hearing the howls of my brethren.

I wasn't living; I was existing and not very well.

Until one night I came back to the battlefield. I hadn't realised my wandering had been drawing me back to the place I abhorred so greatly. It had been a subconscious decision to return, the sight of the clearing overwhelmed me.

The damned place looked so tranquil bathed in moonlight. I stared at the grass until I had fallen to my knees, pulling the blades out by their roots, expecting the blood of my brothers to bubble-up from the earth and mark their violent ends.

There was nothing. Nothing to show for the pain that tore my heart to shreds. I dissolved; folding onto the wet earth in a mass of tears, wishing the ground would open and claim me.

It was then I first heard him. A low, curling snarl reverberated around the clearing and I looked up into two molten amber eyes.

My despair immediately morphed to fury as I pushed away from the abused ground and launched myself toward the vampire, not caring that his eyes were clear of crimson bloodlust. It was what he was that offended me, not what he ate!

I was too messed up to phase, not that I needed to; adrenaline and anger would fuel my fury as I impacted with the hard surface of his chest and curled my hands about his neck.

"Have you come here to die tonight?" He asked me, that high-pitched ringing buzzing in my ears.

"I will end with your broken body burning at my feet." I hissed, twisting myself to bring a heel to the back of his knee.

He dropped like deadweight, not resisting, all but allowing me to flip him round into strangle hold… not that he could breathe, but it was a better position to wrench off his head.

"Your fighting style leaves little to be desired." He commented casually as I braced a knee against his spine, hearing the bones creak and crack beneath his stone-like skin.

"Got you, don't I?" I growled, viciously yanking his neck back as I broke more bones. "Have _you _come here to die tonight?"

Then I was beneath him. The bloodsucker had moved so fast that all around me the forest blurred and the darkness of the midnight sky met the taste of earth and blood as my face hit the ground.

"Dying is something you wolves seem good at." He snarled into my ear, burning my senses with the scent of his sharp, vile breath. "Shame that you have to leave." He sneered, pressing my face further into the ground.

In truth, I was glad of this end, aside from the discomfort, it would be quick. Not torn apart by crazed monsters, not gasping for breath as my heart slowly failed. Just the pressure on my head before my skull crushed and I blinked out of life…

"Why don't you phase." His voice taunted me. "You could easily throw me off and rip my limbs from my body."

I squeezed my eyes against the pressure, swallowing the survival instinct as much as possible. This was to be my end; dark, peaceful, I wouldn't be swayed.

His weight was suddenly gone. Air flooded into my lungs; I sputtered against the ground. Why had he stopped? It would have been so easy.

"What's wrong with you?" The vampire hissed and began pacing in short, agitated lines. "Anyone would think you want to die."

I didn't answer; there was no fight in me. My body gathered itself up until I sat opposite where he stood in the moonlit clearing, feeling his eyes burrowing through me, as if he was scouring my very soul.

We didn't talk; didn't move. The moon had journeyed half-way across the cloudless sky before the blonde blew an annoyed breath. "Why are you even here?"

"Have as much right to be here as you, leech." I spat, but the brief flicker of emotion was drowned by the blanket of numbness that had taken over me in recent weeks.

The vampire eyed me speculatively. I watched as he began to circle me, keeping enough distance from attack and yet still achieving a threat in his proximity.

"You wanted to die?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

A spark of anger ignited then fizzled. I shrugged. "Didn't you?"

He staggered over the shock of my words. "What?"

I looked through him, not really seeing the man before me but looking at a mirror of my current state. "It's why you're out here, alone. No one knows where you are and you're not quite sure how to end your own pointless, painful existence." My eyes focused back on his caramel gaze. "You wanted to find a werewolf able to tear your worthless carcass to pieces."

His focused tightened on me; if he had heckles they would have been raised. "And you were looking for a vampire desperate enough to bite you."

Without registering how, I was on my feet. The vampire crouched, low in a holding pose, waiting for me to make the first move.

"What's wrong, bloodsucker?" I sneered, "Awfully twitchy for a demon with a death wish."

His pale hand trembled slightly. "And you're pretty defensive for a dog that's desperate for release."

I felt the sneer fall off my face. "Kill me then."

The blonde man straightened up slightly, concentrating on me. "You first."

The blanket of numbness ruffled at the corners. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had the faintest memory that some cold ones were possessed of extrasensory powers. I glared at him. Leave it to a vampire to bend the rules. None of them could be trusted, even an inch!

I thought hard; one could tell the future. Not this one though. He had seemed pretty surprised that I had visited this glade tonight. Not really much forethought had gone into an encounter with a werewolf. Another one could read minds; again, this one couldn't anticipate my attack, so couldn't read my thoughts. One of the vampires had the ability to love deeply, I snorted, what kind of a crappy superpower was that? Whatever it was, the warm-fuzzies weren't exactly emanating from the creature in front of me.

That left only one other – the power to manipulate emotions. I shrugged, didn't affect me right now. My emotions seemed to have bled away. There was nothing to manipulate.

Then I did something that went against every instinct I had. I turned my back on him and took a turn around the peaceful clearing. He remained; not that he had anywhere to go.

"I heard it was your brother."

I halted mid-stride. "What?"

"The reason you fell." He explained, looking out to the mountains where Seth had sacrificed himself. "I heard that you sensed it before any of the pack and your mind buckled."

Shame washed over me, intensified somehow, and then was chased away by anger. "He shouldn't have even been up there. Wouldn't have been if it wasn't for the likes of you."

He turned back to me. "Then you lost your Alpha."

"Jake stepped up." I said quickly, not wanting to pause over my losses. "He's a good leader, in many ways."

"I heard you were once in love with your Alpha." He continued, regardless. "I was in love…"

He was speaking of the small vampire. She had fallen to the newborns that had finished Sam.

"Love doesn't last." I stated, feeling the blanket tighten around me. I welcomed the feeling of nothing. It beat pain, sorrow and self-pity. "Perhaps those things did you a favour."

He stirred a moment, marble hands forming into claws… then it passed and he was, again, the lonely statue staring at the moon. Lonely but for the wolf that remained on the battlefield.

"I thought my existence was over, and then I met Alice." He shook his head, a look of wonder passing over his face. "In that little café in Philadelphia… she told me I had kept her waiting. It was I who had been waiting for her. She completed me. So much so that I was never quite certain where one of us ended and the other began. I should have been quicker. Should have been faster."

I couldn't hear this right now. Holes were appearing in my blanket and I could feel the cold breathing in, reminding me of the pain I had been avoiding. "Mom always told me to look out for him. I _made _Sam give him the easiest assignment. I was the one that put him up there on that damned mountain."

Tears formed in my eyes, blurring my vision and drying my throat. The harder I tried to fight them back the stronger the urge to breakdown entirely.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being turned into cold, hard arms. At first I resisted, trying feebly to shake him off. But the bloodsucker was insistent. So I wept, hard sobs raking through me as salty tears fell to the unfeeling ground.

When I was done and there was nothing in me to continue, he tilted my head up and stroked a strand of hair away.

"You really are too beautiful for tears." He murmured.

I sniffed back another flood and glared at him. Now wasn't the time to lift mood, though I calmed at his words. The feeling wasn't quite natural, more forced. I appreciated the effort.

He continued to look at me, the moonlight glowing from his snow-white skin, battle scars glinting like the markings of his soul…

"What's you're name?" I asked, surprising both of us.

He blinked. "I trained you for weeks." He smiled slightly. "Good to see you were paying attention."

"One leech looks much like any other." I shrugged, still held in his arms.

He considered this. "Jasper."

My head jerked back, disappointment clear on my face.

"You don't like Jasper?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

I shrugged, moving back into his embrace. "Not as good as Vladimir."

A rumble began to shake through our bodies; it took a moment to recognise it was laughter. The sound was so welcome, it was hard to resist laughing myself, though the stinging scent of him scratched up my nose and the ringing sound buzzed in my ears… I hadn't felt as content in weeks.

Slowly, the blanket of numbness was being peeled back and calm was taking its place: an acceptance of sorts.

It was a feeling that had helped me to become whole again. Something I would always owe him for.

Now, months later, he bid me goodnight as I headed out on my patrol.

"Take care out there." He said, casting his eyes over the forest behind us. "There has been a growing unrest these past few days. I'm not sure where it's coming from… but it lingers."

I looked toward the trees. The woodland had never seemed malevolent to me, so I tried to reassure him with a dramatic roll of my eyes. "Sure, sure," I grinned, adopting Jacobs confident swagger, "I'll keep a watch-out for any deadly owls and bats out there."

He seemed grave, "I mean it." He took my hands and I gasped at the sensation, the cold was something I never quite got used to. "I don't think I could lose you. Not just yet."

I shook my head, "Dumb leech. I'm not going anywhere."" I chided, still smiling. "Not just yet."

With that I turned and headed into the tree line, somewhat grateful that our alliance with the Cullen's had provided me with a friend as strong as Jasper. I knew he cared for me as I now did for him. Nothing could test that.

()

_What's up, boss?_ I asked as I sped to the meeting place.

_Jeez, Leah! _Jacob hissed, rolling his tongue as though he had tasted something bad, _You want to take a cold shower or something?_

My stride broke slightly as my mind froze. If I was in my human form I might have been blushing head-to-toe. _Knock it off Jake! _I snarled, picking up my pace to find him, _we're just friends._

_Sure, sure._

I knew he was only goading me. Jake and I had been getting on a lot better in recent months. I ran with him most patrols these days and, when we met with our ever-expanding pack, I ran to his right.

Jacob winced slightly at the thought.

_What? _I asked him, somewhat amused. _Got a problem with your two-i-c being a girl? I always thought you were a progressive type. Not sexist or racist…_

_Two I C? _He thought at me.

_Second in command, Chief. You really need to watch more war films._

He snorted, _Not really my thing._

_Sam loved them, _I offered, turning to head toward the river. _Perhaps that was why he was such a good tactical fighter. I mean, he watched a war-film a day, probably picked up a few things…_

My thoughts petered to a halt. It had been the first time I had mentioned Sam to anyone except Jasper. It left a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I fell back on old habits, pulling my blanket of numbness around my thoughts and pushing them away.

_I'm glad he's helping you, Leah. _Jake said, quietly in the back of my mind. _You don't deserve to feel guilty._

_Look who's talking. _Shaking my head as if trying to dislodge my mood, I asked. _So? You didn't really answer my question._

_There was a question?_

I scowled and headed east, inward from the river to meet him. _Sexist or what?_

_I would effectively say you are my chosen Second Leah._

Pride ballooned in my chest and I pushed forward that little bit faster. _You could always admit that without the forceful duress._

_I need to tell you something._

_Shoot._

He paused as we entered the meeting space.

The river was at its narrowest and the ripples seemed smooth. The great russet wolf, that was my Alpha, moved forward and lapped at the water._ I don't want you to take this the wrong way, or think it reflects on your ability. I really believe I would have chosen you, regardless._

That stumped me. My pride deflated. _What?_ I asked, cautiously.

_I'm not completely convinced anyone else wanted the job._

_Thanks! _What the hell was that supposed to mean? That he didn't think I could beat any of the others if they had wanted the position?

_It's nothing to do with your ability._

_Then what's it about?_

_Jasper._

I stopped cold.

_And Edward, _he added, grudgingly.

I guessed those two must have had another heated encounter. But it still didn't explain why Jared or Paul wouldn't want to be the packs Second...

The night was still.

_It's about Jasper and Edward... in regards to you and me. And our... tolerances._

_You want to explain that?_ I asked, my ears pressed tight against my head as I snarled my irritation.

_They aren't saying anything…_ he began.

_So what are they thinking?_

The russet wolf shook out his fur in frustration. _They think that we're bewitched._

After a moment, I snorted. _Sure. Bewitched, beguiled and befuddled... how did the blessed 'imprinted' ones draw this conclusion?_

_They don't like being in our heads._

_I don't like them being in our heads. Perhaps this is more about their self-control than who we are friends with._

_It's my fault._ Jacob said quickly, not hearing or not absorbing my thoughts. _I made that stupid rule to banish the Cullens and they realised how much they liked LaPush being free... of you and me back with the pack._

_You said it Jake... stupid order. You were upset. You're only human._

Two deep chocolate eyes turned and looked pointedly at me.

I back-tracked, _Human... Werewolf... You know what I mean._

Then something suddenly clicked in my head, like something snapped into place. _That's why they never run patrols with me, isn't it? What else have they said?_

Jake hesitated, _They want us to choose..._

_Oh, they had better –_

_Them or the vampires._

_Not..._ They had. Ultimatum time. An enraged snarl ripped through their teeth. _Who the _hell_ do they think they are?!_

Jakes head dipped. The rain started up in earnest then, rolling off his fur and down his muzzle, almost making it look like he was crying.

_I get their thinking._ He told me. _You and I were like that before we got to know the Cullens._

I couldn't help the inward smile as I heard him say the name without any hint of distaste.

_And there's the problem._ He grumbled. _They think we've grown too attached._

I was about to answer when all the hair at the back of my neck rose.

It was an odd feeling. Jake had it too; he suddenly became rigid, eyes darting about the trees, a shallow growl echoing over the river.

_Can you sense that?_

_We aren't alone._ He confirmed. _Get behind me._

I was at his back in an instant, both of us circling in an attempt to spot whatever the source of the disturbance was.

The forest was silent. No birds hummed in the trees, or small animal's rustled in the undergrowth. The trees reached up to the sky, caging us in; watching for what was coming.

_See anything?_ Jacob asked, heart pounding in his ears.

I squinted; remembering the warning Jasper had given me this morning.

_What did he say?_ Jake asked quickly, keeping an eye on the canopy.

_Nothing of consequence,_ I snapped, trying hard to remember, _just to be careful because he felt something was off._

_Were you being watched?_

_I don't know._ I insisted, pressing my back to my Alpha, doing my best to cover his flanks as he covered mine.

"Look at the two of you," a laughing voice filled the air, ringing in our ears... a vampire. "Cowering away. You have no idea where I am, do you?"

_Where the hell is she?_

Jacob whipped us round in a fierce circle, whipping the bleach scent of the enemy into the air. _I have no idea._

"Imagine my surprise... that I should come all this way and discover the killers of my mate." Her voice faltered, only to harden into a dagger. "Laurent." She threw the name like a javelin.

It hit; Jake reeled back.

_What the hell is going on about Jake?_

"I see you recognise the name, Rusty. The little one doesn't seem so sure."

Jakes territorial snarl shook me a little. He spat and hunched, muscles bunching for attack as he glared into the woodland. _Leah..._

_Yeah boss?_

_When I give the signal, I want you to run. _He whipped us around again, tightening our circle and nudging me closer to the tree line.

_No way! I'm not leaving you to be that things chew-toy._

Jacob snorted, _A little more faith, if you please! _He whipped us round again, closer to my escape route. _You're quicker than I am, you can raise the alarm, _he continued, _I will keep her distracted._

"Don't think I can't tell what you're doing." The sickly-sweet voice rang through the air. "You're not going to get very far. Trust me."

_Leah..._ Jake breathed.

_Yeah?_

_Now! _With a heave, Jake shouldered me into the trees; then I was flying.

I'd always been the fastest, but right now I could feel the freeze-chill of pursuit spark electricity up my spine as I dug my nails into the ground and pushed my body faster through the forest.

In the back of my mind I could imagine the vampire chasing me through the trees, reaching down with her talons, the smallest fraction away from me…

Panic climbed up my throat. Jake hadn't even slowed her down. Was this vampires advantage so great that she had killed my Alpha? I couldn't sense him in my thoughts…

I pushed faster, braking twigs and branches across my face and body; the average human could never have made a shape from the grey blur that flew through the dawn, much less recognise the wolf that blurred so quickly over the freeway that I could have been the wind.

I was so close to home now. A few more strides and I would be on the borders of LaPush where I could raise the alarm and my brothers

Roaring pain screamed through my left thigh and I wheeled about into the trees, breaking my back against an old oak.

"What's the rush, little one?"

I hiccoughed blood and raised my head to look at her through blurred and darkened vision, the trees swirled about my head as nausea twisted my stomach.

_Jake,_ I coughed, spitting the blood out and shifting my weight onto my shaking paws as my back healed, _where the hell are you?_

"Did you even know Laurent?" The vampire continued, stepping out of the shadow so I could see her tall, slim frame. "Or were you just killing another cold, heartless, faceless enemy?"

I watched as she weaved forward, feigned back, attempting to assess my status, trying to see what threat I posed.

"You know how I heard?" She asked, the high-pitched voice turning my stomach. "It was while I was talking to the Cullens... talking to Edward about my mate and his untimely disappearance."

_Bloody Edward._ I coughed again, feeling my vertebrae align and start to knit back together. _Jake, if you can hear me, I could really do with a hand about now._

"It was difficult, trying to hide my thoughts long enough to be alone and search for you." She smiled, drawing full, red, lips over her sharp teeth. "Here you are."

I shifted again, concentrating on willing my healing to speed up.

"He was trying, you know." She continued as if I cared. "Laurent was trying to stop hunting humans; making a concerted effort to feed only from animals."

I snarled slightly, not really meaning to, but watching how close each pass she made brought her stench to me.

"That didn't matter to the likes of you filthy animals, did it?!"

I snarled in earnest. So her big lover-boy was a killer. Got everything he deserved.

Her caramel eyes tightened on me. "No doubt, you thought he had it coming."

I managed to huff, searching my head for any of my brothers that might have phased... nothing.

She convulsed into an attack crouch as I tried, in vain, to haul myself up onto my legs...my back was still too weak.

I watched as she leapt into the air, arching at the pinnacle and bearing down at me. She was almost a breath away when I closed my eyes, anticipating the inevitable.

But it never came.

A sharp crack sounded as Jasper collided with the female, ripping her out of her death-dive and slamming her to the ground.

"Leah?" He shouted to me.

My knees buckled, still too weak to stand, I whined hoping he might take it as a request to take care.

Jasper turned to the female pressed between him and the ground. "Irina. This is not the way I or any Cullen wishes for you. But you will not attack our allies."

A threatening hiss sounded from the bushes to our left as Tanya approached the scene. "Jasper." She all-but purred, "care to explain what you are doing to my sister?"

Without removing the pressure-hold he had on the struggling vampire, Jasper turned, giving me the briefest of glances. "Tanya. I'm holding her neutral. I won't hurt her."

The female, Irina, screamed, piecing the air with the high-pitched ringing. I flexed my muscles... almost there, but not enough to help Jasper and certainly not enough to run.

"I understand." Tanya said, magnanimously. "However... she is my sister. And I don't think she wishes capitulate."

Irina hissed in confirmation.

"I think you should get the hell off her." Tanya said, light glinting in her eye.

Jasper looked at me. I still knew there was no way I could run... then it happened. I saw the plan form in the space between us and solidify in that moment we shared.

"Very well." Jasper confirmed, with a nod to me.

Fascinating how time changes dependent on your perspective; in one moment I lunged forward, sinking my teeth into Tanya's leg and tearing out her hamstring as Jasper struck down into Irinas pelvis, cracking the bone and leaving her immobile.

Then I shimmered out of wolf-form to lay, prone, naked and broken as a woman reaching out to Jasper who scooped me into his arms and ran into the forest, cradling me into his chest.

I wasn't sure how long we had until they caught up to us, but for now I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part 7] **Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse)

**Pairing:** Jacob/Edward **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** After the attack, Edward tells Jacob that Jasper has fled with his second-in-command... where could the vampire have taken Leah? What would the consequences of the attack and abduction on the alpha and beta be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()

**JACOB BLACK**

I awoke, stretching my legs and extending each toe of my paws.

"Jacob?" A familiar voice rang in my ear.

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for the burn of healing to complete in my ribs.

"I know you're awake." He insisted. "There's no need to be petulant."

I gritted my teeth, concentrating fully on knitting my bones back together.

"I know what happened." He continued without waiting for response. "I'm sorry I was too late. I only saw what she planned when she came across you in the forest... until then Irina had been filling her head with insubstantial trivia to block my readings..."

I tried humming in my head to drown out the noise he was making. I didn't care about his new sister-in-law! I wanted to get to my pack.

"When she mentioned Laurent, I thought it had been idle curiosity. I had never dreamed they might be... an item."

That explained a lot… Snow-Queens blood-oath for starters.

So she thought we had killed her mate... she had been damned straight! Laurent had been the red-eyed bloodsucker I tore apart as a member of Sam's pack when Bella had been threatened in the meadow...

Bella...

My eyes blinked in the daylight that dazzled from his diamond skin.

"Jacob?"

"Edward." I felt the name strain against the dryness in my throat.

Edwards cold hands hefted my torso onto his lap... it didn't help. So, I phased. Feeling myself pull back into human form, I came to rest lying across his outstretched legs. "I really had no idea until it was too late." He continued, pleading with me to understand.

"Where's Leah?" I rasped as the vampire pressed a bottle of water to my chapping lips.

"Jasper went on to find her." He assured.

Suddenly his hands were encaging. I batted them away, impatient. "What about Tanya?"

"What about Tanya?" He repeated, dumbly.

I bit my tongue, trying my best to calm down. "I meant, where the hell is she?" I asked through the metallic taste of blood.

Edwards brow furrowed as he regarded me. "She went to find Irina."

"What?" I exploded into movement, trying to stand before the wave of dizziness sent me spiralling back to the ground.

"Will you keep still! You lost a lot of… blood."

I snorted. "You lick your lips and I'm out of here."

He rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet that wherever you find Leah, Irina won't be far behind-"

I had barely finished the sentence when Edward's head snapped up as if someone had shouted his name. Perhaps they had. And he didn't like it.

He was on his feet, hissing, his body craning to the west. The vampire-eyes darkened with anger and he glanced to me, then back to the west and to me again.

"What is it?" I demanded. "If they need you, just go."

"I'm not leaving you unprotected." He insisted, taking an involuntary step toward whatever he was hearing before staggering back.

"Edward," I gasped and moved through the pain of my healing legs to make it to his side.

"The both of them," he shook his head in disgust, before whispering, "No. There's another way."

"The both of who?" Man, this leech really knew how to wind me up! "Another way to what!"

"Jasper…"

I growled, gripping his shoulders and giving the man a shake, "Edward. Make sentences. What's going on?"

His distant eyes drew back to me, slow and saddened. "He's left."

I snorted. "Again? Seems to be Jaspers recent thing."

The mobile was in his hand, snapped open and dialled before I had the time to register. He was talking with someone; Carlisle, I imagined. The conversation was fast, but not impossible to hear that Edward was describing the attack and Jaspers decision to leave…"With Leah."

This time the growl was surprisingly threatening, more so to realise that it had come from me. "Where are they?" I asked through juddering teeth, fighting to keep my anger at bay.

Edwards arms came under mine for support, the phone forgotten, but the natural instinct to wince away was still strong as we both struggled to keep me on my feet.

"Jasper thinks he is protecting her." He said, trying to calm me.

"Right," I shoved Edward away from me with a little too much force than was necessary. "Because… what? A pack of gigantic werewolves simply won't be enough?"

"Irina isn't after Leah. She just happened to be there at the time." Edward angered, "So you needn't worry about the precious she-wolf."

I blinked.

"Then who the hell is vamp-bitch after then?" I asked.

"All of you… any one of you would do."

_Great. _I thought. _Just what we need._

()

I got through explaining the current danger to my pack, telling them to incapacitate Irina and Tanya, if possible... kill them if necessary. Unfortunately, I might have insinuated the necessity of the situation.

Edward had arranged to meet me in the forest at dusk... so I walked the familiar path to the clearing. Upon scenting his approach I began to phase and pull my muscles back to human form until the wind rushed through the clearing from the east.

My senses fired and the phase stopped, snapping me back to wolf. _Danger!_

With his perfect timing, as suicidal as normal, Edward chose that precise moment to enter the meadow.

_Get back! _I snarled, throwing myself in his direction and making a protective circle.

"Jacob..." Edward startled, "What is it?"

_Vampire! _I answered; veering round him again, _smells like your girlfriend!_

"Ah, yes." He said, slightly nervy, "About Tanya..."

Then she swooped from the tree-line, like an eagle bearing down on its prey.

I charged Edward, knocking him with the side of my body and forcing him through the wood.

"Jacob," he wheezed as I knocked him again, the dumb vampire wasn't moving, just letting me thump him meters at a time away from the enemy.

"She isn't really the enemy." He said, staggering as I knocked him again.

I didn't have the time to reply, I could feel her closing in on us; I just shoved him harder.

"No. You don't understand." He coughed as I smacked him further back, to the edge of an incline.

_What could I not understand?_

"She surrendered."

I stopped thinking for a whole second, which was all it took to watch Edward topple away from me and feel his hands clasp around my neck... then he was over and under me as we tumbled down the hillside.

Somewhere close to the end, I phased, making me better able to brace myself against the hot dirt and cold stone of the vampire above and below me.

We came to rest at the base of the hill, my face mashed against Edwards chest; his hands still around my neck, holding not strangling.

"She surrendered?" I questioned, raising my eyes to his. "How do you know that?"

He huffed, raising his hand to tap his forehead. "Hmmm... how do I know?" He winked then, releasing me.

I didn't move, just scowled. "And what did she tell you this time? She's sorry."

Edward frowned. "She wanted to support her sister and help her satiate the bloodlust. She knew you could heal from your injuries. No harm done."

"Tell that to my spine." I mumbled, holding still and listening for movement.

The chest beneath mine began moving, it was Edward. He was laughing!

"What?" I spat.

He smiled at me, hands moving to motion between us. "Just this. Do you ever feel like things have taken a turn for the surreal?"

"You're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. Can you get more horror-show than that?"

"Granted." He conceded, "But, the supernatural isn't quite what I was getting at."

I looked at him, "So, we're friends. I didn't see that one coming either."

His brow creased.

"Then again, I never thought your girlfriend would break my lower spine and get forgiven so quickly… but who's to complain?"

Edward shifted beneath me and I suddenly became aware that I was still pinning him to the floor. I sprang up without thought, dusting myself down and fighting off the rising blood which was rushing up to the surface.

"Are you blushing?" He asked as he stood.

_Among other things._ I twitched. Damn, he had heard that, he was grinning. "Do you mind?"

"It wasn't my thought." He goaded.

"What about Leah?" I asked quickly, eager to switch focus. "Will she be safe to come back?"

Edwards smile fell from his lips. "I guess."

"You _guess_?" I sneered, "Well, I am sorry Edward, but I'm not going to risk my pack on your guess."

"I know. Alright!" He exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "Tanya was coming to apologise and explain that she has decided to take her sister back up North. They won't bother me again."

I blinked. "You?"

"Us." He corrected.

"Right." I said slowly.

Bother _him_. So, what was strawberry-shortcake after with Edward… like I didn't know! Had she waited until Bella was out the way to make the trip? Seems cold and calculating, just like a vampire.

"Jacob. You're thoughts are so unimaginative." He sighed.

_Ok. Get this_. She comes to Forks and finds her darling, baby, buddy-bunker-boo spending all his time with the local, dashing, chieftain of a mystical wolf-tribe… and gets the tiniest bit jealous. She then finds that this mystical wolf-tribe are the same mystical wolf-tribe that killed little-sisters leechy boyfriend. Little sister is out for revenge and short-cake just happens to point them in my direction.

Edward scowled.

"Makes sense."

He stepped toward me, pointing accusingly, "You are taking the facts and skewing them."

"Am I?" I bristled, meeting his stance toe-to-toe. "Haven't we been spending a lot of time together recently?"

"Yes." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't you rather be with me than with Irina?"

"Obviously."

"Than Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Than Emmet? Jasper? The rest of your family?"

Edward remained silent.

"Wouldn't you rather be with me than the rest of your stinking kind?"

He hesitated, eyes fluid for the briefest moment. "What are we arguing about again?"

I breathed, feeling the hot exhalation curl back off his stone skin to meet me. "I'm not really certain any more." I conceded, shaking my head to clear it of the sudden fog that formed. "That we've been hanging out a lot."

"Sounded like you were trying to figure out how I feel about you."

My breathing became heavy, dense as lead in my lungs. "What?" I asked, mind whirring like a useless record player. "How you feel…"

He inched closer, making sure to catch my eye. "About you."

My heart leapt up into my throat, making me queasy. "I…" _don't want to be having this conversation!_ A thick sense of flight spread out from the gap in my chest where my heart had been and I vaguely wondered if this outer-body experience could be…

"Fear." Edward supplied. "I am not afraid."

"Course not, you can read minds." I huffed, mentally slapping myself. "You see! I never know when I am thinking or talking or talking when I should be thinking, or thinking when I should be talking… and that's all down to you."

"Well, right now, you're panicking. If that's any help."

"No." I breathed, wanting to run and hide and yet finding my feet planted solidly to the ground. "It's not helping." I gulped; reminding myself I could handle this.

"You needn't be afraid." He soothed, smoothing an icy hand across my burning cheek.

Indignation sparked in my belly. "I am not afraid." I growled.

"Really?" He asked, drawing closer still. "Not in the slightest bit?"

"Are you toying with me, leech?" I asked, scowling down across the short distance separating my eyes from his.

"Certainly not." He answered, millimetres away from me now. "And more than that; I want to tell you how I feel about you."

My breath hitched. "Edward..." I managed before my throat constricted.

"Hush." He breathed.

I waited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part: 8] **Series:** Twilight **Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse)

**Pairing:** Leeah/Jasper - Jacob/Edward **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** Leeah is recuperating after the attack and part of this recovery is a deepening of her connection with Jasper. After convincing Jasper to return to the pack, Leeah learns that tensions have heightened while she was away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()()()()()()

**Leah Clearwater**

"How long has it been?" I asked, craning up to meet Jaspers gaze.

We lay on the soft mattress of a little motel on the outskirts of Iowa. Jasper had drained his accounts before we left the state... I hadn't been conscious at the time or I might have made an objection.

"Roughly a week." He smiled, trying to keep his breath from touching my face. He was thoughtful like that, knowing how much his scent pained me; though it was getting easier to bear, with practice.

"We should really let them know how we are." I mused, coiling my belt around my fingers. I looked down at myself, dressed in jeans and a cloth shirt. They were exactly my taste. Jasper had bought them only a few hours ago. Guess the bloodsucker knew me.

My colossal anxiety from the past few weeks began to ebb, so I reached over and punched him square in his wash-board stomach. "And you can stop that."

"Sorry." He murmured into my hair, twisting me closer to prevent me delivering any more blows to his ribs.

I resisted as much as I could, "I want to feel what I feel, don't go controlling me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He laughed, closing me in his embrace.

I was fully healed now and more than prepared to roll straight over and away from him in a fluid movement. "I just think I should check on my pack."

Jasper shook his head, "The sever of your spine only momentarily impeded the mind-link you share with Jacob..." he faltered, "I mean, your pack. If that's what you're worried about."

I reached up, moving his cold cheek to have his eyes meet mine. "He's my Alpha. That's all."

"Right." Jasper mouthed.

"Right," I affirmed, "besides, Carlisle has already lost you once. Don't you think you should let him know where you are?"

He breathed in a deliberate sigh. "You're right."

"You should always remember that." I smiled, matching his sigh. "Oh."

His grip tightened. "What?"

"Vampire." I spat, whirling to glare out the tiny, grubby motel window.

Jasper was at my side in a heartbeat. "Familiar?"

I managed to shake my head before I was back in his arms and we were rushing through the night.

It was raining when we stopped, high in the mountains. Jasper found a travellers hut which was fully equipped, though we were both sodden and there was no shower.

Jasper handed me a towel while we disrobed. He had lit a fire, though I told him there was no need... thanks to my wolfie metabolism, I tended to run a little hotter than the average flame.

I shivered as he ran his fingers through my hair and down my back. I turned as he presented me with a cup of coco... I smiled; "That's sweet."

"You hate coco?" He questioned.

I grimaced, the expression doing it's best to masquerade as a smile… and failing.

He shook his head, taking the cup and heading back to the kitchen. I followed him, "What are we going to do now?"

His back tensed, every muscle locked behind the thin veil of his alabaster skin. "I want to be certain you will be safe."

"What? Do I look like some kind of damsel to you?"

"You can't deny that the last... encounter was not a positive one."

I snorted, stretching my back and cringing as the stiff bones cracked into place with audible protest. "She took me by surprise." I tried not to whimper, before darkening at the memory… "It _won't _happen again."

"I'd rather it didn't happen at all." He grumbled, pushing a hand through his blonde locks. "By now Irina has undoubtedly tried to convince Tanya and the others that it was we who attacked her."

"They won't believe that." I interjected, shivering at the thought that Jacob might not have been able to raise the alarm after all… that he may have fallen…

"He's fine. I am sure of it." Jasper breathed, not meeting my eyes.

I reached out to touch his ice-cold skin, tracing a burning line from his shoulder to his wrist as I turned him to face me.

"I know what happened upset you." I said as he shot an angered growl across my cheek, "But Tanya and Irina have had time to calm down and I need to know my pack is safe."

His cool fingers closed on my arm. "I understand."

"I know you do." I insisted, taking his arm in response. "Which is why we are going to do the right thing and head back to La push and Forks."

Jasper tried his best to hide the tension that rocketed through his body. "I know you're right. I just don't like it." He admitted.

"If it all comes down to it… I need to be with my brothers. If the alliance between our pack and your coven has faltered and this Irina is bent on wreaking revenge… I belong at Jacobs side."

"I know. It's just…" he sighed, dipping his head and pulling me close. "I can't lose you."

"Dumb leech," I chided, bringing my hand to his chin and tilting his head to meet my gaze. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jaspers eyes melted to molten tiger-eye as he looked at me. "Promise?"

I nodded slightly, before his lips met mine. Ice pressed to flame and yet neither element gave way. I was surprised I couldn't hear the sizzle, only feel his grip tighten and draw me flush against his body.

My breath caught as I was lifted and span onto the kitchen counter, bringing me to his height, allowing our kiss to deepen and extend as I tasted the cold burn of something akin to liquid nitrogen. I vaguely wondered if it was his venom; sizzling from his tongue to mine. It tasted cold and acidic, but not all that unpleasant as I surged forward.

It felt strange, kissing a vampire. I had expected the sensation to be nothing more that kissing a stone; cold, rough and unyielding. I was mistaken. Jasper was cold, of that there was no doubt, but his strong skin melted to mine as if we were pieces of a puzzle completing a pattern.

I imagined how he must feel; like he was kissing the mouth of an open volcano. My heat scorching through his skin and bone, he must feel as though he were on fire; yet neither of us was willing to pull away.

I slipped my hands over the smooth, stone surface of his skin and down the muscle of his scarred chest, moving my lips to kiss the trace of each crescent scar marring his face, his neck, his shoulder, pressing my thanks into his flesh.

"We don't have to..." he gulped before my fingers pushed silence to his lips.

I hissed as his teeth bit down on my shoulder, his nails grazing over my waist. He dragged me closer still and I let him, locking my legs about his hips and curling my fingers through his diamond-filament hair.

Doubt fluttered through me. Were either of us ready for this?

"Yes," I breathed, as Jasper moved us from the kitchen to the living space. He set us down on the sofa, folding me over him as he sat.

Two ice hands rolled under my shirt and I growled in pleasure. It had been a while...

I flipped him off the sofa, down onto the rough-wood of the cabin floor.

He grinned through the kiss, "Didn't you want to get back?"

"It can wait." I breathed, moving over him, "Until tomorrow."

He agreed, craning up to meet my lips. We were complete. Finally.

()

I woke with the sunrise, aware Jasper was lying at by back waiting for me to react. Instead, I listened to the rhythm of the rain on the roof of the hut and wondered about the previous night.

"Good morning." He said, gently pulling me round to face him.

"How long?" I asked as I met his eye.

"I heard your heartbeat increase and breathing hitch as you woke." He admitted, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Still think that was a wise move?"

I stretched, feeling every muscle in my body extend and relax as I fell back into the bed and snuggled closer to him. There was nothing in the world except the two of us. And something in his eyes told me he felt the same.

"I still think we ought to make sure our families are safe." I said, tracing a finger over the tight muscles of his abdomen. He flinched, making me smirk. "We could always wait for the afternoon sun…"

A brow rose high on his scared forehead. "I thought there was nothing more important to a werewolf than duty?"

I shrugged. "My first duty is surely to myself and my mate."

Jasper froze.

My heart missed a beat.

_Wrong thing to say Leah_! I shouted in my head as I watched a wave of emotion ripple across the bronze of his eye.

"I mean mate in the modern term." I tried back-tracking, unsuccessfully stuttering through the explanation, "As in friend. Mate, chum, pal… friend. Perhaps boyfriend?" I tried, testing the water.

His eyes darted to meet mine, deep and penetrating; like a spotlight illuminating the very corners of my soul.

"Not boyfriend." I blundered. "But close friend, perhaps a little bit special? No?"

He still didn't answer; just continued to look at me…

Squirming beneath his gaze, I wriggled away and over to my discarded clothes, pulling the top on before moving to the jeans.

Cold arms closed around me, almost making me recoil from the shock of the moment. He pressed his iced lip to my cheek and smiled there. "Yes. Special." He concluded. "We should go, now. Before I change my mind and try to keep you here forever."

It was an odd sensation, coming back home.

The forest seemed comforting and warm as I stepped onto Quilette territory. The sun was rising, piercing the trees with brilliant shards of light that dazzled off my friend as he stepped up beside me.

Jasper smiled, looking down and joining our hands, he wove our fingers together, because that's what we were… together. Man and woman, vampire and werewolf, ice and fire. It wasn't going to be easy, but we would manage.

()

No sooner had we entered the wood were we joined by two of my brothers. I recognised Quil and Embry immediately as they skidded to a halt.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

The answering snarls were quite a shock as the Quil, easily the largest of the pack next to Jacob, stalked forward, eyes intent on Jasper.

I moved to block him without thinking, spreading my arms wide and crouching with an eye on Embry as he circled to the left to find an opening.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously as the massive wolf continued to move forward. "Quil!"

He stopped, but didn't take his eyes from Jaspers, a low curling sound thrumming from deep within his chest.

Jasper answered with a warning snarl of his own, the sound vibrating out from his chest and passing through my back.

"Easy boys." I said to all three. "Does someone want to explain what's going on?"

Neither wolf nor vampire moved.

The anger I had been holding at bay rushed to the surface, my hands shook slightly. "I hate to pull rank here," I grated out between clenching teeth, "but until Jacob says otherwise… I am still his second and you _will _answer my question."

Quil looked to Embry, another emotion flickering across the ferocity in their eyes.

I felt my own eyes roll, "I won't peek."

With his tail tucked beneath him, Quil skulked off to the edge of a thick outcropping and disappeared behind it.

"Leah." Jasper exhaled, the wisp of ice-breath catching the raised hairs at the back of my neck.

"Man, I wish you were your brother." I shot back, glaring at Embry as his lips peeled back to reveal sharp, canine teeth.

"What?"

Quil stepped forward, slightly self-conscious in human form but regaining composure enough to burn a hateful look into Jaspers watching eyes.

"You going to tell me what this is about, Quil?"

"Him." He answered, jutting his chin toward Jasper. "And his stinking family."

I winced, either Jasper was getting rusty or he wasn't using his mood-ability to ease the situation as yet. "Is the treaty broken?"

Quil glared at Jasper.

"Well?" I asked, a little louder than I had intended.

"Not technically." Quill conceded, "No."

"Then back off." I snarled.

Embry whined slightly, making Quil turn before taking a grudging step back.

I dropped my defensive stance and folded my arms across my chest waiting for an explanation.

"Don't give me that look Leah." Quil groaned, running a bronzed hand through his raven hair, "First this leech kidnaps you and we don't hear from you in weeks, then that vamp-bitch breaks Jacobs spine..."

"What?!" I exploded, barely processing the information, "Is Jake ok?"

A cold hand on my shoulder reminded me to stay calm as Quils eyes tightened on Jasper. "Sure is now. Not that he owes anything to that Cullen."

"Edward?" Jasper queried.

"Yeah." Quil darkened. "None of us really know what happened. Jake won't show us. But damn near fractured the treaty and had the bloodsuckers scrambling for the hills."

"Are they alright?" Jasper asked quickly.

"The cold-ones," Quil spread his lips thinly, "are fine."

A wave of relief passed over us, making Embry pine in the corner. Great. _Now_ he chose to use his abilities.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, noticing Quils muscles relaxing.

"How should I know?" He asked, giving a little smile. "Off doing Chieftan stuff, I guess. Protecting the innocent from his lot." He jutted his chin toward Jasper, before smiling again.

I noticed Embry sway a little, weaving his way toward Quil and nosing him in the back.

"Yeah, well. We just wanted your bloodsucker to know that him and his aren't welcome on our territory." Quil said, motioning loosely with his hand. "S'all."

"Right," I said slowly, eyeing the two with caution. "So, shouldn't you be heading back to the town to report our arrival?"

"Sure." Quil startled, looking to Embry, "We were gunna do that. Weren't we gunna do that?"

Embry-wolf moved his great head up and down, and then stood bobbing slightly, like a nodding-dog on a parcel shelf.

"Then..?" I prompted.

"Right." Quil turned, heading to the thicker woodland. "C'mon Em. Let's leave the love-birds to it."

I watched the two wolves make their way into the thicket. Then turned to Jasper.

The blonde was trying his best to hide a smile, but the innocent façade wasn't fooling anyone.

"Did you make them drunk?"

"Inebriation is simply a state of the mind." He said slowly, widening his golden eyes deepening their black pools at the centre.

I shook my head. The man was a genius… an evil genius. I was glad he was on my side! "What do we do now?"

Jasper moved past me, scanning the woodland. "When Heckle and Jekyll snap out of their current state, they won't be too pleased to see me on their lands."

"_Their_ lands." I stressed, without meaning.

"Either way… I should get to Edward to find out what happened and where Tanya is."

I agreed, looking after my brothers. "You don't suppose Edward and Jacob near started a war over what happened to me, do you?"

"Hey!" He said, catching my arm and turning me to him. "Don't feel guilty about being attacked. This wasn't you. And I doubt Edward would allow Tanya to jeopardise the relationship we cold-ones have with your tribe."

He smiled at the use of Quils nickname and gazed at me. I began to feel more at ease… so I punched his arm, hearing his skin crack slightly.

"Okay…" he said, looking at the injury with a pout, "Ow."

"Stop controlling my feelings." I griped, crossing my arms in a sulk.

"I wasn't." He said, flatly.

_What?_ I stared at him, "You weren't."

"No." He said, shaking his arm out.

"Well, why do I suddenly feel so calm?"

Jasper smiled. "Guess you just trust me?"

Heat rose to my cheeks, "I trust you?"

A ringing laugh peeled out from him as he held me closer. "Don't worry, love. It's quite natural." Then he kissed the top of my head and, bidding me goodnight, he was gone.

I wrung my hands a moment, staring at the empty space he had once filled. I guessed I did trust him. Damned bloodsucker.

()

It wasn't hard to find Jake. He was walking along the crescent-shaped beach, watching white crests of waves crashing to the shore, deep in thought.

I wondered what could possibly be so confusing to mark my alpha's forehead with deep lines… he must have been thinking about the treaty, about loosing our allies.

"Hey Leah." He sighed, without looking up.

"You heard I was back then?" I wasn't surprised. It was fairly big news and, knowing my brothers, Quil and Embry were probably irritated by the way our confrontation had ended earlier.

"Yeah." He said, the confirmation sounding numb.

Picking up the pace, I reached his side though I was still uncertain as to what I should say…

"Enjoy your vacation?" Jacob asked, still looking out to the horizon.

I relaxed slightly. "Yep. Things got a little intense before I left." I heard him huff, "You ok?"

"Just a scratch."

"Heard Tanya broke your spine," I said, thinking hateful thoughts at the red-head, "Sounds more like a scratch to me."

Jakes mouth twisted up at the sides. "Irina near shattered your pelvis. Think we're even. Besides," he turned to me, "you're the hardest working S.I.C I know."

"S.I.C?" I questioned.

Jake turned to me, slightly, a moment of confusion rippling across his dark eyes, "Second in command. I mean, if you still want the position."

"Yes." I exploded, making him jump. "Of course I still want to be your Second, Jake."

I wanted to hug him in thanks, but I controlled the desire… it wasn't the way our relationship operated, so I smacked him on the arm instead.

"Wow, Leah," he laughed, "that was lame. That bloodsucker been feeding you during your captivity?"

Anger flared, "He didn't kidnap me, Jake. He saved my life."

My Alpha dipped his head. "Sorry about that." He said, shame drenching his words, "I don't know where she came from, but she sure as hell packs a punch."

"I'm not blaming you, Jacob." I said, annoyed that he would think it. "But Jasper and I… well…"

"Don't tell me.."

"It's complicated."

Jake made a frustrated gagging sound before heading inshore. "Tell me about it." He mumbled low enough that I might not have heard.

I knew where he was headed, where he always went to brood and make decisions on the future of our pack… the old broken tree on the beach.

I threw myself beside him on the wet sand, waiting for him to speak, watching the refracted light from the rising sun dance across his solemn features. I was hit by a wave of fatigue. When did we get so old?

As if sensing my thoughts, he turned, a smile brushing away the lines on his brow, "Man, Leah. You look worn out!"

I shrugged. "Life on the run ages you."

He laughed. It was good to hear. Jake stretched out and placed his arm around me as I snuggled into his side.

"Good to have you back." He admitted. "Missed your sage council."

"Never realised I was your font of wisdom." I grinned, feeling my eyes grow heavy.

"Neither did I." He huffed.

"So, what happened?"

The grip around me tightened infinitesimally. "Things got complicated."

"What's new?" I said before I could stop myself.

He squeezed me tighter.

"I guess my disappearance didn't do you any favours."

"Not so much." He smiled, looking down at me. "Paul and Jerad already had their heckles up about the time we were spending with the Cullens, then we get attacked by the Cullens allies and you go missing, presumed kidnapped and the way Edward was _protecting_ those _women_…" He snorted. "It was as if it didn't matter they had tried to kill us."

"No one came after me." I said in a small voice, turning my face to look him in the eye. "After Tanya and Irina... I couldn't hear any of you."

I felt my body being shifted as he turned me to him, "We were coming after you. We were just too late. And I was… unable."

My hand reached out to him, covering his heart to let him know I understood and I was fine and he was fine and we were here, together.

"Edward found me," he continued, his words somewhat bitter. "I was broken." He drifted off.

Part of me wondered if he was talking about the attack anymore. But I was tired and he was warm, as much as I loved to be held in Jaspers arms, the cold wasn't all that soothing. My eyes started to droop the harder I fought the urge to close them.

"You sleep." Jake told me. "Just for a little while. I'll wake you if anything happens."

()

My dreams had never been prophetic. Never interesting enough to remember the next day, they were usually a mash of incoherent imagery and faceless figures I somehow knew. Dream-states were important to some native cultures. They were said to be vessels for the spirits to offer you guidance. Although, what sense you could get from talking hippopotami and flying over the oceans in invisible planes like wonder woman, I didn't quite understand.

Whatever the significance, I remember my dream being warm and content. Jacob and my pack were there, my mum and Billy Black stood close by. We were at the Cullens house, waiting for something… and then we turned, in unison, to see Jasper stepping out of the woods and walking over to me. His smile was wide as he closed the distance between us, reaching out a hand. But I didn't move to take it. I remained, frozen to the spot, despite my desire to be in his arms.

The smile morphed as his lips pulled back over razor –sharp teeth into a demonic display of warning, his suddenly black eyes focused over my shoulder.

I turned; our families were gone, replaced by several figures in black cloaks and glinting, crimson eyes…

()

The dusk tasted of warm earth and salt as I startled awake, unsettled and still drowsy. I was still lying in Jacobs arms, but when I turned my head to my Alpha, I noticed how tense his muscles were as he stared off to La Push forest.

"What is it?" I asked with a voice thick of fatigue.

"Embry called an alarm."

Duty was the first thing all werewolves reacted to, so my body moved before I was even aware of it and we were stood on the sand. I swooned slightly, Jake caught my arm.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine." I snapped, embarrassed, "could have done with more sleep though."

"You were out the whole day." He huffed.

_What? _I checked the sun, only truly registering the passage of time at this moment. "Wow." I yawned. "Sorry."

The tap on my arm was reassuring as Jacob twisted in the direction of another howl from the forest. "No worries. You stay here and rest up."

The words came like a bucket of ice water. "No way!" I protested, pushing past him, "I'm your Second and I will be at your side from now on."

A small smile curved the edges of his lips before he nodded. "Right. Well then, lets get on with it."

Jake sprinted forward and leapt into the air, cracking his human form and unleashing the great russet wolf as he sped to the forest.

A feint shiver ran through me making my hair stand on end. I looked around… nothing. I shook the feeling out; perhaps I was still jittery from the dream of ominous, black-clad bad guys.

I followed the tremble out and allowed the familiar heat at my centre to bloom as I folded forward and the wolf tore out of me.

Jakes voice was there instantly, _Leah! Where are you? _

_On my way boss. What up?_

Then I was blurring across the ground, gaining on my brothers.

_Quil and Embry are under attack._

My heart froze as my eyes refocused on what my brothers could see.

Somewhere on the far south of our territory, Embry was bleeding, limping to Quils side as my brother leapt over him in protection.

Quils snarl was vicious as their attacker emerged from the bushes… and my brothers last memory was that of piercing, blood-red eyes.

()


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part 9] **Series:** Twilight - Type: Alternate Universe (Eclipse)

**Pairing:** Leeah/Jasper - Jacob/Edward **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** After a vicious attack on the pack, the Quillets and Cullens are shocked to discover the pack and coven are in mortal danger.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()()()()

**LEEAH CLEARWATER**

Jake and I were the first to witness the attack on our brothers as the muscular vampire bore down on him. Quil moved as quickly as he could, while keeping between the threat and his injured brother, but it was no use. This vampire was the predator as it tore through the dusk, claws unfurling, directed at my brother.

_Sorry I couldn't stop him._ Quil thought as he gritted his teeth and lunged at the only opening he could see, the vampires ribs…

I heard the cry of protest in my mind as my brothers pushed themselves faster to reach him.

But I had always been the fastest of us and I exploded into the space behind the attacker and my two comrades, catching the thing by the back of the neck and yanking it off course before time had seemed to still.

My grip slid in motion as the creature pulled back and I skidded to a halt, whirling to find my target again.

He was waiting for me in the shadows, just like a monster from the old silent films; his skin a sickly milk colour, his assessing eyes a vibrant, blood red.

I snarled. He had fed recently.

A smile twisted on thin lips as he raised a chalky finger to wave it at me as he tutted, the sound clacking between his teeth... "Bad dog," he grinned widely.

_That rat-bastard! _I heard Paul scream in my head, as my most volatile brother pushed himself faster, _I'm going to tear him apart!_

_Paul, calm down and think straight. _Jake ordered, _Leah, we're almost there. We'll try and circle him._

_I don't know Jake, _I leaned to the side, watching the vampire mirror my movements; _this one seems to know what he's doing... like he's trained, maybe._

I shot a quick glance to Embry and Quil, _We need a voice and a doctor. Someone get the Cullens, I've got this guy for the moment._

_Like hell. Paul, get to the Cullens and get Edward and Doc Fang. Jared, you're with me. _Jake ordered.

_Why me? _Paul whined.

_I need cool heads. GO!_

Without further protest, Paul swerved into an arch and raced for the Cullens.

I was back in my own head, startled at how close the vampire had gotten without my noticing. Still smiling, he had shifted forward a foot, crouched, with fingers raking into the ground…

I hunched, feeling my muscles bunch and solidify, awaiting attack.

The vampire kept smiling; eyed fixed on me, waiting for my next move.

Jake beat me to it, flying out of the thicket and to my side.

In that moment, the vampire sprang; the motion becoming a blur of marble flesh, ruby eyes, razor teeth and jagged claws.

I felt Jakes muscles tense in a wave that passed through my body making us both alert and aware: we were the distraction.

From one moment to the next, Jared leapt into the fray, his great tawny paws striking at the centre of the vampires back to shove the creature forward and sprawl him upon the ground before us.

Jake and I snapped forward, each taking a shoulder and suppressing the creatures resistance as Jared settled his weight on the vampires back.

My Alpha bent his head and gave a quick sniff, whipping his head back in disgust and the sharp pain of realisation. _This thing isn't from round here. _He managed to spit though his thoughts. _Let's end this._

And we did, with the creature snapping and hissing at us until we rent its worthless head from what remained of its body.

Jacob and Jared quickly changed then, collecting the remains and setting a stinking fire.

Somewhere in the forest we heard a cry of dismay. Jacob and Jared turned their heads and I stood to protect their human forms as footsteps grew louder.

"Jacob!" Edward cried as he reached the fire, "What did you do?"

"My job, Edward!" The taller man answered, "Killed a vampire who was hunting on our territory."

The pale man ran a hand through his bronze hair, his frenzied eyes fixed on the smoking flames that consumed our vampiric attacker.

A hand on my shoulder alerted me to Jaspers presence, though as I turned to greet him, I noticed how his eyes were also focused on the pyre.

"You have no idea," Edward muttered, almost to himself, "No idea what you have done."

Jared moved past Jacob, purposefully towering over Edward as he ground, "Killed on our turf, Cullen. Fare game," through his gritted teeth.

Jasper tensed as Carlisle entered the clearing. The good doctor breathed a moment, before locking his eyes on Quil and Embry. "You have wounded." He stated and then moved to them, asking if they were able to shift back to human.

Knowing my brothers were tended to, I shifted my gaze back to Jasper, nosing his palm to shift his fingers into my hair. I wasn't comfortable changing back to human, but still needed the contact for reassurance as Edward and Jacob continued to argue.

"You know the treaty. You stick to it!" Jacob said, moving Jared back behind him, "We don't kill you. Same goes for your guests. This one broke that agreement and hunted in Forks. Quil and Embry approached, he attacked and we defended."

Edward was still shaking his head, "You stupid, dumb animal." He intoned, slowly, "Why didn't you come for us sooner?"

"There wasn't the time," Jacob's lip curled, "and we didn't need you."

There was something more to this. Something that wasn't making sense. I butted Jaspers thigh and whined.

Warm amber eyes looked to mine and softened, "I am glad to see you. But Edward is correct. What has been done here cannot be undone. We are, Cullens and Quilletts, both in danger."

_Man, these bloodsuckers can be infuriatingly cryptic!_ Edward stifled a laugh as I butted Jasper again, harder...

"The victim-"Jasper began, immediately rephrasing, "the one you rightfully killed. He was Demitri." The name was said with weight, something which meant little to my brothers and I. Jasper caught the lack of appreciation in the name and explained. "One of the Volturi."

All about us fell silent. There was only the crackling lick of flame and vague whispers of breath that came from Embry as the doctor bandaged his leg...

The Volturi? Jasper had whispered the name with reverence. I groaned, _Don't tell me we have killed some weird-ass, vampire uber-lord or something._

"After a fashion." Edward answered, catching everyone by surprise.

"What?" Jake snapped, waspishly.

"I was answering Leah." The vampire replied, equally railed.

All eyes turned to me. There was no way I was about to shift back into my human form and have an audience… so I whined a little, focusing my eyes on Edward.

"She was asking why the Volturi are so important." Edward said, "And who they have managed to kill that would upset them."

"The Volturi could be considered as enforcers of the law," Doctor Cullen moved forward, bracing a wounded Quil on his side, "They maintain order and keep our… condition from the world of the humans."

"Which is why most of them don't know that the things that go bump-in-the-night actually exist and have teeth." Paul said, entering the clearing to provide my brothers with clothes.

Carlisle shifted Quil's weight so he could lean against a tree and clothe himself, casting a worried glance back to Embry. "They'll be alright." He told Jacob, eyes flicking between his patients.

"They will be." Jasper confirmed. "For now. But what of Alec?"

All the werewolves tensed.

Carlisle froze, not breathing or moving for a long moment before nodding imperceptivity and looking up to the gathered werewolves. "We have a visitor."

My brothers exploded into expletives and outrage at his words, Jacob alone remained silent, glaring at Edward who returned the ferocity like an emotional mirror.

I was aware that Paul held a thin dress in one of his hands, which he was shaking in the air as he yelled about treaties and threatened retribution.

Carlisle seemed still throughout the onslaught, waiting for the fire to cool before making any comments. How he managed to remain so calm in the face of such madness was beyond me. I found I admired him. Perhaps I always had admired these Cullens. I could appreciate the difficulty of being a demon and yet trying to be good and carve a peaceful existence for yourself.

Eventually I grew weary and concluded that I wanted to join the argument, so loped forward and caught the dress from Paul's flailing grip in my teeth before disappearing into a dense part of the bush.

The night had descended, cloudless and still, a large waxing moon hanging overhead. The cursing and shouting of my brothers behind me rang in the air as I concentrated on pulling my muscles back to human form. The shimmer left an almost musk-like scent behind as I moved to cover my naked form from the breeze.

Gone for less than two minutes and I found the company of werewolves and vampires much as I had left them, Jacob shooting me an exasperated look and rolling his eyes before stepping forward.

"Look. The treaty still applies." He told our brethren, making them fall into a begrudging silence. Then he turned to Carlisle, "Can you tell us what they are here for?"

Carlisle was still again, though this did not fool Jacob. My Alpha swung round and glared to his former friend, "Edward. What is this about?"

"They had come to see if it was true…" the vampire faltered, "They wanted to know if Bella was dead."

"Why?" Jake demanded, "Don't tell me they actually cared."

The derisive snorts that sounded from the pack-members, myself included, only served to highlight Jacobs prejudice as Edward glowered, "No. If she were still alive… still human, they were intending to act."

A snarl sounded and Carlisle placed a calming hand on Jake's shoulder. "It is of no matter, as they found no reason to attack…" he drifted off as his eyes fell on the smouldering ashes, "until now."

"We can handle a few bloodsuckers." Paul said, puffing out his chest.

I saw Jasper shaking his head, "These aren't nomads." He said, "They are almost military in their training."

"We're not asking you to fight with us, leech." Paul hissed.

"Hey." I heard myself shout, "Back off."

"Come on Leah. We don't need them telling us we can't handle it."

I sneered, "You'd be dangerous if you used your brain, Paul. Jasper was trying to tell you something." Then I took my place beside Jasper, reaching out to take his hand, "Go on."

"There isn't an option at the moment; the worst threat is Alec." Then his sharp eyes cut to Edward, who nodded grimly.

"We must go, now, Carlisle. Before Alec suspects anything."

The Doctor agreed, "Make sure to be gentle with him, his bones are still knitting together and he lost a lot of blood." He told Jacob, pointing to Embry, "He needs rest and sustenance. I will check on him in a few hours."

Jacob scowled, "What's with the rush? What will this Alec guy do?"

"We'll deal with Alec." Edward said, a darkly grim expression clouding his features.

Then the two vampires were gone.

"I'll be back soon." Jasper was telling me as he wriggled his hand from my grasp. "Take care."

Then he was gone too.

()()()

"Jeeze, Leah. You want to slow down there?"

I looked up to Embry, who was brandishing a cleaned rib at me as I finished my rack and began on my buffalo wings.

"Hungry." I said around the flavoured meat as I continued to devour every edible scrap.

"I gathered that." My brother laughed and tossed his finished rib away before reaching for another.

It was good to see the colour return to his skin as he warmed and healed. I had wrapped him in a blanket and he sat, cocooned on the sofa, a pizza in one hand and a rib in the other.

"Haven't eaten all day." I said, reaching for the soda. "And I forgot how good this all tastes."

"Yep. There's nothing like Pappa's pizzeria, La Push to give you a hankering for home." He smiled. "Think I can move now."

As I snatched another buffalo wing from the plate, my free hand shot out to shove him back into the sofa. "Doc said to rest." I said, eating more chicken.

Disgruntled, Embry settled back. "Damned leech."

"He's a doctor and he knows what's best."

"Not him," Embry said, a look of surprise on his face, "I have no beef with the Cullens… except their sudden, immediate proximity…"

I glared over my chicken at him and he rushed, "No. I meant that Demitri character. He has to go and break my bones!" Embry then sobered, moving forward conspiratorially, "I'll tell you one thing though Leah… he was strong. And I don't mean, normal vampire. He was single-minded. I mean, there was no way to shake him. If it hadn't been for you…" He trailed off…

I knew what he was meaning. Embry was trying to say that one vampire nearly took out two of my brothers. And if Demitri was typical for the Volturi, we may not stand a chance if they launched an attack.

My stomach flipped. "I feel sick." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Embry exhaled, allowing the silent implications to weigh heavily in the air.

A burst of acid air screamed up my nostrils, swirling the already nauseous feeling up another bite as I clutched my suddenly flip-flopping stomach.

"Leah," Jasper said, entering the house and moving to me.

"May we enter, Embry?" Doctor Cullen asked, hanging by the door.

"Sure, come in Doc." Embry called cheerily, "Though, I think Leah might need your attention more than I do."

"Leah," Jasper said gently, "you're looking quite queasy."

"I'm alright." I said, not really feeling it but determined not to show weakness. I cleared the space, moving the suddenly off-putting food to the side table while Carlisle inspected Embry's wounds.

The sight of my brothers crisp, dried blood caused my stomach to vault and I turned into Jaspers arms for support.

Somewhere in the background, I heard Embry laugh, "Man, Leah. You've never been such a wimp when it comes to blood before."

I ignored him. It was nice here; dark. Buried in Jaspers cold chest, the smooth ice cooling my burning skin… something wasn't right.

Carlisle was talking to Embry, pleased with his healing, though not too impressed with his diet. Embry was laughing and replied that he wasn't too keen on the good doctors' food choice either… I listened to the stillness of Jaspers heart, trying to calm my traitorous body.

Swallowing back the feeling, I looked up. "So? What's the news on the Volturi."

The smile on Jaspers rose lips faded, "We handled it." He told me flatly.

What was that supposed to mean? I pushed away slightly, levelling my look.

Jasper reacted to my heightened emotion, teasing the edges of my irritation with calming thoughts. "Trust me."

"I do." I said and meant it. "But if this Volturi are the threat that you seem to think they are, I want to know how you 'handled it'."

Jasper shook his head, I knew what he was thinking; that I wouldn't let it drop… he was right.

"Jazz," Carlisle soothed from across the room. "They have a right to know."

Jasper hesitated a moment too long, so I brought him back to the moment by delivering a sharp jab to his abdomen. I instantly regretted the move as his breath washed over me, flipping my stomach. I drove my nails into his hard skin in an effort to stay upright.

No one had noticed the moment and Jasper took a great breath, "We met Alec back at the house. Rose and Esme were keeping him entertained. He asked after Demitri and we explained his… transgression."

I huffed, as did Embry, but Jasper continued, "He threatened that the Volturi would return and decimate your tribe."

My body went rigid.

"There was no choice." Jasper said, almost sorrowful. "I moved to counter him, but it was too late. Alec was an exceptional member of the Volturi guard. He had an ability to incapacitate his prey by removing their sight, sound, smell… all senses needed to do battle."

"Then how..?" I croaked.

"It was Rose." Carlisle picked up the question, glancing curiously at me as I turned in Jaspers arms. "She was further away from the rest of us. While Alec's gift was crippling, it was not quick. She struck him down and we disposed of what remained."

"What now?" I asked, feeling a quiver run through my body.

"Alec had a sister." Jasper said.

"Jane." Carlisle supplied, paling at the name.

"If the Volturi hear he died at our hand, then she will undoubtedly come."

The obvious question hung in the air as the ground swayed beneath me.

I closed my eyes; "And then?"

"Then we fight." Jasper said and from one moment to the next, I promptly threw up.

()()()


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part: 10] **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Jacob/Edward – Leah/Jasper **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** After the devastating attack on the Wolf pack and the Cullen coven, both groups have a lot of challenges ahead...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

**Jacob Black**

Cooling breeze rustled through the leaves and I turned my head to the fresh scent of the woodland in relief.

It had taken damn near three hours to calm Quil down enough so he'd finally get some shut eye, I huffed thinking about how I had started to lose my patience with the countless recaps of his encounter with the killing machine in the forest.

Truth be told, the whole conversation had started to freak me out. The way Quil described the vampires stalking attack was eerie; I had watched as my friend recounted the tale, his eyes alight and body moving as he replayed the action and emotion.

We went over the attack from several angles and came to the same conclusion each time… Quil and Embry would not have survived if they had been left to fend for themselves.

I took a deep breath, feeling each millimetre of oxygen infuse into my blood, spurring me into motion.

I'd spent the last 36 hours considering the future of my tribe and the pack given our alliance with the Cullens. I had come to the uneasy thought that while the Cullens weren't a problem, a small part of me admitting that they were actually an asset, their friends had proven to be a menace and a danger to my pack and even myself in particular.

I felt my teeth grind at the memory of Tanya and her sister.

What could be done if more of these Volturi turned up? How much damage could they inflict? Would my pack even survive?

A sharp twinge barbed its way through my temples and took a hold. The tension was not doing me any favours. Man, I needed sleep. But I had one more house-call and a patrol before I could allow myself the time to relax.

Wearily, I let my feet pull me in the direction of Embry's home, not needing to watch as I moved over the familiar terrain, the soft earth of the forest floor cushioning me as I drifted onward, wrapped deeply in my won thought.

Since when had things turned so serious? I vaguely remembered the optimistic kid I had been less than a year ago, marvelling at how simple life had seemed.

Of course, that was before a certain bronze haired, powder-skinned bloodsucker exploded onto the scene.

Life without Edward would have been simpler, I surmised with a wry grin; but a lot more black and white and a lot less fun.

"Glad to see I prove of some use."

I wasn't surprised to hear his voice echoing from the trees; it seemed to be his favourite past-time, stalking me.

"I'm not stalking you." Edward protested as he landed, lightly, in front of me, obstructing my path.

"Sure, sure…" I mumbled, waving my hand. "I'm tired. Can we, possibly, not do this right now?"

"I wanted to check on you." He told me, concern emanating from every look and movement as he closed the distance between us to rest a hand on my arm. "How are the others?"

"I just got Quil to shut the hell up and sleep." I griped with affection before I explained, "Leah has taken Embry back to his. She's going to stay with him tonight to keep an eye on him."

"And you?" Edward asked quickly. "Are you alright?"

My hand found his and closed around the icy fingers. "I'm fine," I smiled, "really."

He looked at me for the longest moment and I got the distinct impression I was a complicated knot of string he was trying to unravel.

_There's no use rummaging about in there._ I thought. _My brain crashed a few hours ago. I'm running on auto-pilot._

"You always dismiss your own health." He said, surprising me a little with the sharp sound of anger. "It's detrimental."

"Someone's got to be the boss." I shrugged, trying to reassure him. "Lucky I can handle it."

"I mean it." He insisted. "There are times when even the leader of the tribe must give himself time to heal."

I couldn't help but smile, my eyes growing heavy. "That's what I plan to do. I just have a few more things that need tending to."

Edward's other hand found my arm as his grip tightened into a sharp shake, "You need to get some rest."

My short fuse sparked and flamed inside me and I jerked backward, roughly dislodging his hold. "I will. Once I have checked on my pack."

"You're impossible." He snorted.

"Look," I sighed, wiping a hand over my face to stretch my muscles out and refresh them, "Let's not do this right now, ok?"

A laugh came from him in a huff of air, "Funny. You said that the other night."

The flush that ran up my skin left a wave embarrassment as I pushed away, "I don't want to talk about that." I said, stopping all thoughts and refusing any feeling that flashed through me. _Just walk away._

Pushing past him, I took three steps before the swish of his movements sounded and he was, again, blocking my path.

"I realise I was asking a lot."

"No," I angered, feeling each nerve in my body charge with adrenaline, "if I remember rightly, you weren't asking at all."

Responding to the sudden burst of aggression that flooded through me, Edward tensed, grinding his diamond-sharp teeth with audible protest. "Don't tell me you weren't expecting it. And don't say you hadn't thought about it yourself," his triumphant smile twisted into a sneer, "I _can_ read minds, you know."

Reacting to the stress in his voice, I stepped up, "You want to explain that?"

"I don't need to. You know what I mean," he said, taking an equal step and brining us within a breath of each other. "It's the reason you're being so irrational."

The night sparked around us, becoming charged with tension as I felt his bleach-breath stab ice into my skin. My skin flamed, heckles rising in anticipation against their perceived threat standing but a whisper away.

Willing myself to calm, my vision whirled in reaction to the torrent of emotions passing over and around me.

"Is it irrational to speak the truth?" I countered, feebly trying to keep a grip on the reasons why I shouldn't be entertaining this intimate proximity; reminding myself that I should be outraged and not beating down the static sense of excitement that swelled as Edward drew impossibly closer.

"What truth?" He asked, "You gave me excuses. That is entirely different to telling me what is and what can or can't be."

The air became dense as I struggled to breathe. Dragging unwilling oxygen into my lungs, I tried to focus while lights exploded on the edges of my vision and all I could see was intensity in the eyes of the vampire before me.

"Edward." I mumbled, the name becoming burdensome as I fought to maintain control on my mutinous body, "I'm tired."

He didn't move and I had neither the intent nor inclination to progress or feign away. Part of me just wanted to have someone finally make the decision, either way. I was exhausted and drawn to the idea of handing the power and responsibility of the next few moments to someone else.

_Just tell me what to do._

The world slowly began to spin away into the chaos of light that surrounded us. Surely there was no one else in the world at this moment.

_Someone has to move some time..._

And he did, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes... so I couldn't help doing the same and waiting...

In a breathless whisper, he mouthed... "Leah."

_What?_

The name snapped me back into the moment and I staggered back... "Leah?"

Edwards eyes narrowed, focused in on himself as he heard the voices of others minds. "She's sick."

"Werewolves don't get sick." I said flatly.

"We have to go." He said, moving to the west without thinking.

And, without thinking, I followed.

()()()()()()

**LEAH CLEARWATER**

"Wow, man… you do not want to go in there…"

Embry's faint protest came from the next room as the clash of Jacobs arrival sounded though the house.

"Where is she?" My Alpha asked.

"Through there." Jasper answered: voice heavy with concern. "She will not let me attend her."

"Jake… I'm serious." Embry continued, his voice getting louder, "It's like that scene from the exorcist or something."

The sound of flesh impacting thin wood reverberated through my being, shaking the slight control I had on my shivering body.

"Leah."

Jakes hot breath was on my neck as he flipped me into his arms, stroking the sweat-matted hair from my face.

The white-knuckled grip I held on the toilet rim was easily plucked away as he cradled me, asking, "What is it? What's wrong?"

My eyes flooded with water, but I couldn't answer him. I could hardly believe the madness that was rushing around my head. It just kept coming back to the inexorable assumption that werewolves never get sick. Yet I was, quite clearly ill. Did that mean that we could get sick? Did that mean I could die?

I fixed his eyes with mine... wanting to convey the anxiety stomping round my heavy head... and all I managed was...

"I threw up," I said feebly, it wasn't the best start… but the first thing that came to the front of my whirlpool brain.

"Yeah, honey," he smiled down at me, "I kinda got that." Then turned to my banished audience, "Will someone fetch me a-"

I strained around to see Edward's hand resting in Jakes, the look of surprise on my Alpha's face soon washed over to impassiveness as he turned to lay a cold flannel on my burning forehead.

In the back of my mind the thought occurred that something was going on with them again… but all I managed to do was squint through watering eyes as Edward retreated to the safety of the doorway.

"Carlisle is asking to see her." I heard the vampire whisper, a guilty edge to his voice.

"When she's ready." Jacob spat back, tightening his hold on me reflexively.

The acid smell was suddenly gone as Jake pressed a searing hand to my cheek.

"What was that about?" I croaked, trying to shift my legs out from under me as they slowly lost feeling.

"Treaty stuff." He dismissed, jostling me slightly as he swept my legs in front of me, resting my back against his chest and seating me in a tight embrace.

The movement roused the nausea in me, "I may throw up on you." I warned.

"Couldn't look worse than Jasper," he quipped.

My fuzzy brain cleared enough to recall the humiliating moment, "Oh God." I groaned, wishing the ground would open and swallow me. "Tell me I didn't."

"Oh yeah," Jake confirmed, the warmth of amusement lighting his words, "and how."

I shrank inward. "Why?"

"It was only a little sick, Leah." He soothed, "Well… a lot, actually. But he'll survive."

I continued to writhe in embarrassment.

"His Calvin Klien jeans on the other hand…"

Knowing I couldn't twist to strike him, I settled with driving my nails into the soft underside of his arm.

Jake laughed in response. "Though it might be wise to have Doc Fang check you out."

"I thought us super-freaks didn't get sick." I said, looking at the dull wall ahead of me and trying to compose myself to hear the answer.

"Not usually." Jake admitted, "But you, being you, had to go brake the mould."

I huffed, disliking the taste the action brought into my mouth. "Fine."

Neither one of us moved.

"Help me?"

Jake got me to my feet, lifted me into the bath and washed me down, taking particular care to massage my hair and release tension.

The water was hot and cleansing as a vaguely wondered when our relationship had become so close that I would allow him to do this. It wasn't as if Jake hadn't seen me naked a hundred times, it was such a part of werewolf life that the fact I stood, calm and still, while he ran a sponge over my inflamed skin, hardly gave me pause to blink. It was more the fact I could trust him to take such a responsibility. To have him see me exposed and weak with sickness was a position I would not usually allow.

But it was Jake. I trusted him with my life. He was worthy of such faith and I knew he would look after me.

I was soon wrapped in a soft towel and lifted onto the floor. I had already displayed how out-of-sorts I was feeling, there was no need to insult my pride by carrying me through to the others.

No sooner had I opened the door, than I was met with the concerned caramel eyes of Jasper. The vampire shot a quick glance to Jacob, before reaching out to me.

"I'm fine." I told him in a wafer thin voice.

His look showed me I fooled no one as I brushed past him into the living room and took care to place myself on the easy chair closest to the bathroom.

Carlisle was there in a moment, a glass of water in his hand, "For the dehydration." He muttered, moving his hands over my forehead, to the link of my jaw and then to the pulse point on my neck.

A low growl sounded from across the room as Edward moved into view. "He's not hurting her." He told someone; and I was surprised to see that someone wasn't Jake as the tanned man settled in the sofa opposite me.

"Jazz…" I said around the thermometer that was shoved in my mouth.

He was there in a heartbeat, shouldering Carlisle back and taking over the space. Edward snarled, "For Gods sake, Jazz! She was trying to tell you she's ok."

The blonde head whipped round to me, light, cold fingers tracing my cheek as he whispered; "Are you alright?"

For a moment I wondered if I were still solid, impressed that I had not melted away in receiving such tender, earnest emotion. "Jazz." I sighed, "I'm just a little sick. Carlisle can help."

The vampire doctor moved forward taking my hand, testing Jaspers resolve. "Jasper, I need to find out what's wrong."

"It could be nothing." I soothed, pulling at his shirt to give Carlisle space. "Could be a wolfie cold."

"Food poisoning." Embry offered, clearing the last of the greasy cardboard boxes from the living room.

"We can eat raw meat," Jake reminded him incredulously, "Are you saying fast-food could turn her stomach."

"In this case, it might not be the quality… but more about quantity." Embry replied, stacking his third load of empty cartons and heading out to the kitchen.

All eyes turned to me. A smothered anger fired and fizzled inside me. I felt too tired to be angry, so played a different card. Widening my eyes and allowing my pupils to grow large in the lamplight, I reached out my empty glass and whimpered, "Could I have more water, please?"

To my utter surprise, Edward, Jasper, Jake and Embry clambered to reach the glass. _Men, _I thought as I watched them hustle out to the kitchen, _all equally simple to manipulate._

I looked at Carlisle. "Well?"

The vampire shook his head, "I think I will have to run some tests, if you are willing."

I snorted, "Sure, sure." What harm would it do? Had there ever been a hypoglycaemic werewolf?

"Then we'll get you back to the house." Carlisle concluded, gesturing to me as if to pick me up.

I struggled, gracelessly to my feet, determined to show I was more than capable of controlling my own bodily responses, when the ground span beneath me and I found myself swept up in Jaspers arms. "Where are we going?"

"Just when the smell had abated."

I glared at Rosalie while Carlisle tightened tourniquet my arm. "And I thought you had learned manners while I was gone."

The woman crinkled her nose and, flicking out her blonde hair, turned and left.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle apologised, looking up from the needle he was checking, "Rosalie isn't pleased with the turn of events."

I snorted, the motion causing a jolt of pain as the needle pierced my skin. "Don't think any of us are Doc."

"I am sure, if we stick together, everything will be alright."

I rolled my eyes and wondered if 'unfathomable optimism' had become one of Carlisle's special gifts along with resisting the siren call of human blood.

"You're looking better." He said appearing mildly amused that I was still gazing at him. "At least there is some colour back in your cheeks."

"Yeah." I frowned, frustrated that I didn't have any answers for him. "Perhaps it was just food poisoning."

"Well," he breathed, pulling the needle from my arm in a smooth movement. "Let me be the judge of that." Then he gave a smile of dazzling reassurance.

"You're the Doc'… Doc."

And he was gone.

I looked over to Jake, who had been ensconced in the armchair opposite me, Jasper at his side. "See. Nothing to be concerned with."

Neither looked convinced.

Edward entered the room, handing Jake a drink and passing one to me.

"O negative?" Jake asked, wagging the cup at him.

Edward soured. "Fruit juice. To keep your sugars up."

"Right." My Alpha intoned, but drank all the same. "So... You going to fill me and my Second in on what happened after we ended that sorry son-of-a-bitch Demitri?"

"We killed Alec." Jasper said, offhandedly, never breaking his look from me.

"Yeah, I got that part." Jake said a little softer, "I meant the part about how he's all tied up in some weird Vampire Mafia."

The two pale men shared a long look, before Jasper nodded curtly and returned his concerned gaze to me.

"The Volturi are, essentially a peace-keeping group." Edward began, holding a hand out to Jake and pleading, "just hear me out."

Hurling himself back in the seat, Jake simmered, chewing his lower lip.

"They essentially enforce the law."

"Vampires have laws?" I heard myself asking. What a ridiculous idea. Most were nomads whose only law was unto themselves…

"You're right." Edward conceded.

Jakes nostrils flared, "Care to share?"

"She was thinking that most vampires are nomads and how could any policing force keep them under control." Edward shot quickly at Jake, before turning back to me, "The answer is Demitri."

I huffed. _Demitri isn't an answer._

"He was their tracker." The fractious vampire went on to explain. "His unique ability was the way in which he could locate his prey."

I remembered Embry's anxious eyes as he told me that he and Quil had barely escaped their encounter with the Volturi blood-hound with their lives…

I nodded understanding as a distinct knot formed in my throat. "And we killed him."

There was a profound silence as Edward looked at me meaningfully.

"Good." Jake suddenly said, throwing his legs out to rest on the near coffee table. "One threat gone… what's next? Party on the beach? Holiday in Mumbai?"

"There are some things you can take seriously in life, you know." The vampire sneered at him.

"Oh there are." Jacob retorted, a dark edge bleeding into his words, "Some things I take _very_ seriously."

A further silence reigned, borne from irritation and fraying allegiance. Sometimes I wished I knew what the two men were talking about as they communed in silence, Jake with his minds-voice and Edward with his reactive expressions… but from the scowls and glares crossing the room before me, I was glad to be ignorant of the situation between the pair of them.

"Jazz," I said, growing weary of the storm brewing between our brothers, "Just tell me what's going on."

He was at my side in a heartbeat, lacing a hand through my hair and drawing me closer with the other, it didn't even disturb me how quickly the move had been made, I was just glad to relax against him and have him hold me upright. "Nothing for you to worry about. The Volturi are our concern."

"Tell that to 'Bry and Quill." Jake snipped, still glaring at Edward.

"That was… unfortunate."

"Keep a lot of unfortunate friends, don't you?"

"They aren't our friends." Edward spat, hunching his shoulders like a cat.

"Really," Jake said slowly, provoking further tension in the tone of his voice. "They just pop into town for the kicks? God knows Forks is quite the draw when it comes to sight-seers of the world."

"They came to see if Bella was dead." Edward exploded, smashing his hand down for emphasis.

Everyone blinked.

"What?"

Jaspers hand on mine tightened.

"So… let me get this straight. They found out she was dead and hung around for tea and biscuits?"

Edward said nothing, just leaned forward as a man would brace himself against the wind…

"And," Jake continued slowly, "If that Terminator had found her alive… What then?"

The question didn't need answering.

An almost electric charge spiked the air as I held my breath, waiting in painful, dreadful anticipation as I watched the anger shiver up Jacobs frame in waves he fought to control.

Jaspers vice-like hold flexed and I instinctually turned to him, watching the tension build around his eyes, knowing that he could taste the turbulent emotions that swirled through the room like a monsoon.

Something had to break.

There was a clatter from upstairs; a loud smash of objects hitting the floor…

I was on my feet, Jasper at my side as Jake and Edward took involuntary steps forward to meet each other.

"Ed…" I heard Jasper warn, as I murmured, "Jake…"

And then Edwards expression melted.

The hard-lined threat cleared from his face and was quickly overtaken by blank shock.

"It can't be." The vampire whispered in utter disbelief as Carlisle joined us, seeming not to notice the currents of tension that rippled as he moved into the room.

And then time made a rebellious effort to slow as Carlisle turned to me, holding out a small vile of my blood in one hand and gripping a piece of paper in the other.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, anxiety lacing his voice.

The doctor scanned the room, nervously before pinning me with a look.

"You're pregnant, Leah."

The words rushed out to meet me as the floor span up. Then there was darkness.

()


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part 11] **Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse)

**Pairing:** Jacob/Edward – Leah/Jasper **Rating:** 15

**Summary:** Leah's pregnant?! How did that happen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()

**JACOB BLACK**

I hated this feeling. It was empty and hopeless… the feeling of complete uselessness.

I had watched Leah, my second-in-command and best friend, slip from consciousness and tumble to the ground. Thank the Spirits for a vampire's lightening reflexes… Jasper had caught her where I couldn't.

Not that I'm not fast enough… but I was frozen; rooted to the spot.

Leah was pregnant… is pregnant. What the hell?

Rubbing my hands together I leaned forward on my knees and looked out to my fellows; Jasper and Edward mirrored my anxious look. The three of us, two vampire and one werewolf, sat outside in a make-shift waiting room while Doc Cullen cared for Leah in the master bedroom of their estate.

Too many questions swirled about the storm in my head and I stared at the door, wishing I knew what the hell was going on in the room beyond it.

In answer to my prayer, Carlisle stepped out, receiving three apprehensive men who all-but leapt on him as he entered.

Part of me found it funny; the three of us were acting like expectant fathers, but another part sobered… only the one of us was.

Somewhat startled, Carlisle looked straight to Jasper. "She's awake and would like to see you."

It was all he needed to say. Jasper was gone from us in the beat of a heart, leaving the rest with a serious discussion.

"So Doc, you going to tell us the good news?"

The blonde man sighed deeply, shaking his head and frowning at the inner-battle conflicting his thoughts. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't breach my patient's confidentiality…"

"Hippocrates wasn't a werewolf." I reminded him, seeing Edward blink in surprise, "I have had some schooling."

The slightest laugh sounded from Carlisle then he sobered and shot a glance back to the waiting room. "In this case… I think you have a right to know."

Something about his tone twisted in my stomach. I moved forward, tensing for bad news.

"I was right. She's pregnant."

"That's good." I said, automatically remembering the difficulties Leah had with accepting the fact she was a werewolf, chief among them was the possibility she may never have children.

"Good doesn't quite do it justice." Edward countered. "I realise Leah is numbly delirious, but we can't afford to look at this situation in the same light."

Confusion blanketed me for an endless moment. What exactly was I hearing? "Scared of a little baby?" I scowled.

Edward grimaced. "If that is what it is."

I wasn't stupid. I was more than aware that a toddling werewolf might not be the best idea in the whole world; at least most adult werewolves wouldn't throw temper tantrums… well, except for Paul…

"I am under the assumption that Jasper is the… father." I heard Edward ask and bristled at the insinuation.

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed. "Leah has said there has been only him."

_You had better watch that tongue._ I warned glaring at Edward as the man barely concealed his effort to ignore me.

"If that is so…" he continued, focusing on Carlisle, "then how?"

The doctor shrugged, dumbly shaking his head.

"I will try and brush over the part where you're accusing my _friend_ of lying about the fatherhood of her child." I said coldly, needing to make them aware that particular concern was not to leave our conversation for any other to hear, "And hope that what is concerning you is whether the kid takes after his mom or his dad."

"Or both?" Carlisle whispered, growing paler than I would have thought possible. "In all my many years, I have never heard tell of a vampire fathering a child except by way of infusing an already born child with venom."

I grimaced at the thought.

"Without biting them." Edward explained.

A hiss escaped me, "I got that."

The Doctor again shook his head, his eyes distant and searching. "Never," he mumbled, completely lost in thought.

Silence grew, charging the air with expectant tension.

"We have a child, borne of two unable parents." Edward said, joining Carlisle in his thoughts.

I felt my eyes roll. "Perhaps this baby is just special. Just a miracle that shouldn't have happened and did. It wouldn't be the first time."

Edward made a dismissive sound as Carlisle met my eyes, "I wish that were true Jacob. But not knowing means Leah is in as much danger as any of us."

The words sank into the thick atmosphere. "What does _that _mean?"

Carlisle frowned, "Further to us not knowing what effect the joining of a vampire and werewolf would produce, neither do we know what to expect from such a pregnancy."

That thought had never occurred to me. The silent words hung in the air, _we don't know if Leah will be alright._

I saw Edward nod a confirmation and did my best to rally my optimism. "She's got you, Doc'. Couldn't be in safer hands."

Overcompensating, I slapped the dubious vampire on his shoulder. "I thank you for the vote of confidence Jacob, but in this situation…" He sighed deeply, forcing a less than convincing smile, "I will do my utmost to keep her safe. If you will excuse me."

Then he was gone.

I felt hope rise within me, knowing Carlisle would not rest until he had answers for Leah and a way to help her.

Turning to Edward, I matched his wry grin, "What?"

"Thank you." He said, looking after his vampire father. "You don't know how much your confidence in him is appreciated. It means a great deal."

I shrugged. "It's only the truth. Something that is… You know the rest of that definition."

Edward glanced down, the grin breezing into a smirk, "So, you were listening."

"I listen to everything you say, Edward." I told him, letting an earnestness bleed into my words, before adding, "I respect your viewpoint, even if I don't always agree with you."

"That's how a friendship grows. From diversity." He said, "If you agreed with everything I said, I would be concerned."

"I can pretty-much guarantee that I shouldn't ever have cause to concern you."

He smiled again, the lines of stress melting in the gesture. It warmed me. I had missed this aspect of our friendship. It had seemed that all we ever did, since the day at the graveyard was find ways of sticking each other with thorns.

Punching his solid arm, I shouldered past, "C'mon. Let's pay our respects."

Maybe things could get back on-track with the Cullens and my pack after all. Of course, neither of us were expecting what we saw when we entered the master bedroom...

"You want me to _what_?" Leah glowered dangerously at Jasper from her position on the king-sized bed.

The blonde vampire winced away slightly, but did not release her hand. "I think it might be prudent given our… situation."

"It's a baby, Jasper, not the end of my life."

Reacting naturally to the hostility in the air, I threw my hands up and blundered in with, "Whoa! Nothing I like more than a lover's tiff. Who's said what?"

It succeeded in uniting the aggression in the room on me.

Luckily, Edward wasn't too far behind in saying, "I can see Jasper has the same concerns as to what this… child will be as I do." He moved swiftly to his brothers side, "It might be for the best that you consider all options open to you… including termination."

The startled vampire reacted like a bucket of water had been tipped over him, jumping away from Leah and stammering, "What? Edward how could you…"

At the same moment, the sickening werewolf fumed, setting herself bolt-upright in the bed and shouting, "Jasper, I can't believe you would think that!"

_Something tells me that was a thought he was keeping to himself for now._

Edward shot me a guilty look. Man, he'd screwed up.

"Leah... I would never..."

"Oh you had better not..."

"It was my mistake," Edward began.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to control the room. To my surprise, it worked and three sets of eyes turned to me. "One at a time," I maintained my authority. "Edward, kindly let people say what they intend to."

The bronze-haired vampire bit his cheek.

"Now, can I ask what was being said before we created this merry train wreck?"

With a sideward's glance, Jasper took a breath, "I was asking for Leah to refrain from changing into werewolf form for the duration of the pregnancy."

Edward nodded, "You're concerned as to the effects transformation will have on the foetus."

A rumbling growl sounded from Jasper as he spat, "I am concerned as to the effect it will have on our baby."

Leah's shocked eyes moved from Edward to Jasper, a softening effect coming over her entirely as she whispered, "You were worried about our baby?"

And that was all that needed to be said. All was forgiven in Jasper stressing one word; our. Not _the_ baby or _your _baby, but _our_ baby.

The moment melted in the hostile air, pacifying and calming. I got the distinct feeling I was intruding on a private moment... it crawled in my gut and, happy as I was for Leah to have found her imprinted, but another part felt numb and lonely.

I tugged slightly on Edwards sleeve, _Perhaps we should…_

"This doesn't concern you?" Edward demanded of his brother.

Jasper turned, "There is one thing I have learned during my time with Leah. That is that she is strong; mentally, physically and will do as she deems right."

He ended the rhetoric with a smile to Leah, who was eating up each word with increasingly sappy looks.

_Well, he's seriously trying to win points, isn't he?_

"We want to discuss the matter with our family and the pack as soon as possible." Jasper continued. "If you can call them."

"But there is no reason I can't continue as your Second," Leah hastily jumped in.

"I don't see how you could." I replied honestly. It was quite clear that Leahs priorities would change…

That wasn't what she wanted to hear and pinked with annoyance, "Why is that?"

Edward smiled to himself and I got the feeling I was walking on cracked ice that was ready to break… "Leah… even normal women get maternity leave."

"Normal?" She repeated, turning puce.

"Oh, come on!" I laughed, looking about the other men in the room for an ally, "Tell me one thing about our lives that's normal."

I cringed, waiting for the crash of anger to hit…

After a moment, Leah's wide eyed creased and the room was filled with laughter. Jasper, Edward and I looked to each other for some support, before shrugging and laughing to ourselves, though less hysterically than Leah…

"We shall just go and gather the others," Jasper told her, kissing the back of her hand as we left the room.

No sooner had the door clicked behind me that Jasper rounded on us and whispered, "I am glad to get you alone."

"What was that about?" I asked, keeping my voice low, "I thought she was going to take my head off!"

"She might well have." Jasper said, pressing his fingers to his temple with force, "let's just say that the term 'mood-swing' doesn't even come close."

"A side-effect of the pregnancy?" Edward asked urgently.

"Undoubtedly." Jasper confirmed.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "Leah can be like that at any time. It's just her on a bad day you need to look out for."

"You don't think she should keep this child?" Edward asked Jasper, ignoring me.

The blonde looked into his brothers eyes for a drawn moment, "There is no way I could convince her otherwise. It would have to pose a significant danger to our family, the pack and her tribe… even then, I couldn't gauge her reaction. It's all I can do to take the edge off the depth of her feelings."

"It's a pretty safe bet that she won't see the baby as a threat." I added, _can you two try and remember that this is Leah! _"I don't see that being a viable excuse."

"Guys." Rosalie called.

We all turned at the sound of her ringing voice. I was surprised to see the signs of concern in her stance as she wrung her hands and stepped closer. "Is she ok?"

Jasper blinked, "Yes. Thank you Rose."

My eyes narrowed. Since when had Blondie held any interest in us 'dogs'?

Edward shook his head; he had no clue as to her angle either.

"Look," Rose said again, stepping closer. "If there's anything I can do…"

My mouth hung open.

"Actually, Rose, would you call the family together? We have a few things to discuss."

Nodding, she left.

"I'll go and get the others." I said, making my way to the stair.

"How do you think they will react?" Jasper asked, almost looking nervous.

"You mean; will they grab their torch and pitch-forks? I can't say. But they will do as I tell them."

"You are certain." He pressed.

"Trust me. It's a wolf thing." I smiled and turned away, hoping beyond all else that I was right.

()


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Blood on the Moon [Part 12] **Series:** Twilight

**Type:** Alternate Universe (Eclipse) **Pairing:** Jacob/Edward – Leah/Jasper **Rating:** 12

**Summary:** Time to 'fess up people! The Wolf pack and Cullens have some tough choices ahead and they have to decide if they are going to do this together or separately! And an old friend drops in...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything from the universe of Twilight. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books. Enjoy.

()()()

**JACOB BLACK**

"Considering the gravity of recent events, I am glad we have all agreed to convene." Doc Cullen began; his eloquence and professionalism overtaking natural concern and panic.

My pack sat at the far end of the great dining table, the Cullens at the other. Jasper, Leah, Edward and I gathered in the middle, trying to bridge the obvious gap.

"There are two things we need to discuss..."

"The first being that super-freak vamp than damn near tore Quil and 'Bry apart!" Paul stated, heat creeping into his words.

My eyes shot to him, "Paul, save it. It's on the agenda."

"What? We have official meetings now? Joint councils? What is this?"

"Quiet!" I snapped, my body jerking in his direction.

He subsided, glaring at the Cullens but saying no more.

"I am in no way attempting to set myself up as a self-officiated figure-head." Carlisle continued, spreading his hands wide and low, "But there are points that have arisen, of late, that both groups need to be aware of and, I believe, we are stronger together than apart."

I cast an eye toward my brothers and was happy to see that the Doc's words were enough to silence them... more because they were still trying to work out what in the hell he had said than anything else.

Edward stifled a snort beside me.

"The first issue is, quite clearly, the Volturi." Carlisle began, motioning toward Embry and Quil, "Of whom, you are already quite aware."

"We've all heard the story Doc." Jared said, leaning forward and helping himself to a handful of pretzels Esme had placed on the table. "They wronged us... we defended. They started the rumble and we ended it." He shrugged, over-confident, "Old news."

"Then you are aware that this is not something they will willingly accept." Jasper said, with a little more urgency. "That a pack of wild mutts have ended two of their imperial guard..." The vampire shook his head, "It will be an outrage. They will never accept the shame of it. They would sooner see you all dead and any who you know who may tell the tale."

The statement earned a growl of outrage, but he had their full attention.

"Let them come." Paul snarled, balling his fists, twitching in his seat to stand, "No one threatens our tribe."

Doc Cullen held up his hands, "I understand that you feel you can face any challenge the Voltri may pose your tribe."

"Damn straight." Jared asserted.

"Ordinarily, I have no doubt that your pack could face any challenge presented." The vampire flattered, "however... you are all aware that a very few supernatural's have... particularly rare gifts."

All eyes shot to Edward.

The bronze-haired vampire drew a bitter smile, "You guessed it."

"So what's the worse they could throw at us?" Paul asked flippantly.

"Super-quick killers? We'll hear them comin!" Jared supplied, "Invisible assassins? We'll sniff them out."

The cheer that sounded from the pack was loud as the werewolves slapped each other on the back in encouragement and agreement.

"Hey, you guys know that I am certain you could take on any vamp that wandered through your territory," Emmet leaned forward, "hell, I'd probably join you, just for the kicks."

The comment earned a few snickers from Quil and Embry, having trained with Emmet for a time.

"I respect you guys... but, trust me, the Volturi have serious threats; including a girl who can cause you crippling pain with a single thought. The little witch don't even have to touch you... just needs to see you..."

A judder ran through Edward and I stood helpless as he clenched his jaw against the emotional memory. I didn't like that reaction. Anything that freaked Edward must be bad.

"So we draw them out." Paul said, steeping his fingers, "Lead them into a blind valley and fall on them as the eagle does its prey."

I goggled, slightly amazed that Paul, of all people, had suggested such a logical move.

"Scenarios can be played out once we have a certainty of their intentions." Doc Cullen said, erring on the side of caution. "For now I would suggest continual patrols of La Push and Forks."

I nodded my head. "Covered."

"We are still allies." Edward interjected. "Shouldn't we be involved in this... policing?"

There was a long held breath until...

"Hell, yeah!" Emmet whooped from the Cullen side, "Thought you guys might get to see all the action."

Quil and Embry cheered in return; I looked to Leah.

"Ok. The Cullens maintain the perimeter with us." She asserted, "Now to the second point of the meeting..."

I held my breath as Leah began her tale...

_I just don't see why they can't keep to their own territory and we stay to La Push._ Paul moaned for the millionth time. _There's nothing to say the rest of us have to play nice just 'cause you and Leah got your allegiances._

I ran a little faster; _Paul, do you really think this is about whose territory is whose anymore?_

There was a mental silence as we rounded our patrol off for the night. Of course, that didn't mean Paul had no answer for me… it only meant he wasn't thinking; which wasn't exactly new for Paul.

_I can still hear you, you know._

I felt my teeth grit as I raced through the woodland.

_You know what you need, _he asked, managing to irritate me beyond his usual limit, _a girl. Seriously. You spend every hour with this crack-job, man. Surrounded by us happy-in-love types…_

Ignoring him wasn't working; I began humming as we neared the reservation.

_Everyone knows how hard it's been for you recently. And this vampire-alliance thing is just messing it up for you. Perhaps a nice, normal girl would take your mind off it._

_Or just wind up getting herself killed, _I thought bitterly, before I was able to stop.

_She doesn't count, _Paul countered, _she was already with that Cullen… he always manages to screw people up._

The forest span as I whirled around at him, Paul rearing on his hind-legs to a skidding halt.

_Paul, I don't want to hear it. _ I warned, watching his frame cower, his tail tucking between his legs. _We're defending our sister and her child. Right to the end. Understood._

Again, there was no response.

I sighed, _Get back to Billy and Rachel. I'll finish the last sweep._

He didn't offer an argument. I watched the great, grey wolf slink off into the darkness and then the company of his mind was gone.

Deep down, I knew that Paul was voicing the concerns of the pack. It never seemed to matter how the wolves and Cullens interacted, they would always be enemies. It was in the blood.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

A wash of fatigue flooded through me, _I thought you were supposed to be helping Carlisle._

Edward walked from the shadows and joined me, "There is only so much I can do before it is clear I am in his way." He smiled, "Medicine and sciences are of an interest, but Carlisle leaves me for dust when it comes to those subjects." Then he was at my side, "And I wouldn't want you to think I had become lackadaisical in my patrol duties."

I turned, determined to finish my last sweep of the day. _I think I can handle this._

"You don't know the Volturi." He countered. "We agreed that a Cullen would run with the pack as often as we could."

_Don't I know it, _I huffed. _I get it in the neck from the others all day, most of the night and any time that's spare in-between!_

"It is a sensible precaution."

I grudgingly agreed.

Emmet had taken to running with Quil and Embry, trading off hints and tips and often ending the night wrestling because of some honour-code… Rosalie and Esme ran less frequently, but checked in with the wolf on patrol at the time. Carlisle was hold-up in the lab or by Leah's bedside running endless tests and monitoring the baby's alarming growth rate…

"She's grown a further two inches." Edward suddenly added.

I didn't quite get how that indicated the approximate growth of the baby, but I knew that, by now, Leah was past the first trimester... in only in a fortnight.

"Carlisle still can't get a view of the child by ultrasound." Edward continued, "It's surrounded by an impermeable sack that is resilient to all unobtrusive scans."

My eyes squeezed shut, trying to block him out as I attempted to keep my thoughts on their original track…

So, Doc' Cullen was hold-up in the lab, but he still ran with me, on occasion, to take a break and keep me updated on the health of my second-in-command. That left Jasper… who, short of nuclear warfare, found no reason of such importance that it would cause him to leave Leah's side.

"That leaves me." Edward concluded.

_And you only ever seem to run with me._

"Is there a problem with that scenario?"

_No, _my eyes rolled, _why would there be? Nothing like making your distaste for my pack obvious._

Edward hesitated, "Your thoughts are… easier for me to bear."

I huffed and slowed my pace as the route ended and I approached Billy's house, _Now where have I heard that before?_

He didn't say anything.

_Wait here, _I shot over my shoulder as I hunched my muscles and widened my stride out from wolf to man without much effort.

I was changed and back out the small house before Billy had chance to wave at me, but I didn't have the time for explanations. My patrol was over, which meant I was headed to the Cullens to check on Leah before I could get back and crash for the night.

"You could always stay at the house." Edward said as he fell into step beside me, "I know Esme wishes she could do more to support you."

I didn't answer; just let my feet lead me to the garage as I ran a hot hand over the frame of my VW Rabbit. Time was this was a machine of dreams. Completing it was destined to bring me freedom.

I had ran for too long… sometimes it was nice to get back to basics…

The door creaked open in protest as I threw myself into the cramped driver's compartment. "You getting in?"

I craned to see Edward grimace at my car. "Are you certain this thing can hold our weight?"

"Hey," I warned, leaning over to fling his door open, "don't hate the car."

Making a play at indecision, Edward mumbled something about biscuit barrels and folded himself into the passenger's side.

A sadistic streak reared in me as I leaned full across him to slam the door shut. "Don't forget to strap in." I smiled and turned the key, hearing the engine splutter back to life and watching a jet black plume explode from the tailpipe.

"It's been a while." I shrugged.

Edward snorted, "Sure, sure." He dismissed.

My foot stomped on the accelerator, releasing the clutch with a sharpness that caused my Rabbit to lurch out of the garage, jump the dirt-track and hit the road with a resounding crack.

I shot a look to the vampire beside me, brutally enjoying the moment of fear that flicked through his amber eyes.

"You're a maniac." He informed, once his hands had relaxed their crushing grip on the dash.

"And you're paying for that." I nodded toward the crumpled plastic.

"If I'm buying you anything, it will be a new car."

"You don't buy me anything." I snapped, irrational anger suddenly seared through me at the thought. "I don't need your money."

"I didn't suggest you did."

"I am capable of providing for myself-"

"It's nothing to do with your ability, Jacob…"

"Well that's settled." I cut in, ending the conversation.

Moments passed as I turned my rickety car onto the freeway. I hadn't spent enough time with her of late and, like any princess, she needed attention.

"Have you thought I might be giving you something because I want to?"

The question caught me off guard. "What?"

Edward kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Maybe, what you're doing… accepting Jasper and Leah, working with my family, being my friend… maybe those things deserve rewards."

The idea fizzed on my thoughts, "That isn't friendship, Edward, that's bribery."

Edward shrugged, "I don't see why. I have money I can't possibly use. I see something you need and I give it to you." He turned to me, a slight twist of pain in his eyes, "What's so wrong with that?"

An odd static fell through me; so I focused on the road ahead as I turned off the freeway and on to a main road.

Silence encompassed us as we whipped past the flickering streetlights.

"Jacob," Edward intoned, placing an icy hand on my arm, "there's nothing wrong with admitting you need something."

I tensed; wishing the net of anxiety woven round my lungs would loosen up and let me breathe properly. "I'm just fine Edward… better than I have been in months, if you must know."

Part of me wondered if some of that was down to the pale man who was stifling a grin as he sat beside me.

I threw my car onto the Cullen drive and pressed the gas a little bit harder, wiping the smile from Edwards face.

"I wonder why I inspire such violent reactions from you." He mused, adjusting his grip on the seat so he wouldn't break another component on my car.

"Just you're winning personality, I guess."

"I think you try to convince yourself we don't get along because you think that is how it should be." He said, turning to look straight at me, a knowing gleam in his eye, "And any time you feel that might change the fear sparks anger in you."

I snorted, "What, you going to Psych-101 me now?"

"Not in the slightest," he laughed, "there is nothing scarier than being inside your head. Trust me, I know."

I hated it when he did that – peeked into my brain! _There are some things that I want to keep for myself. Some things I don't want you to know! _ And, even through thinking it, I knew there was no way I could keep him out, even if I wanted to.

Yanking the wheel, I locked the car and span her into the Cullen garage, thrilled at the lack of grip and control as the rubber burned across concrete and my battered VW Rabbit skidded to a halt between Edwards plain, pristine Volvo S40 and superb, sparkling Austin Vanquish.

_I think I drooled._

"You like the Vanquish," Edward breathed, looking slightly shaken and piqued, "It's yours… as long as you never do that again."

I bit back a grin, "Hey, she got us where we wanted to be." I said, patting my car on her worn-leather steering wheel. "It's not like _you_ can die in a biddy car crash!"

"No, but you can." He snapped.

Something in the way his eyes fired stopped me from pushing him any further. Perhaps I had gone a little bit over-board.

Edward shot me a glance; yep, overboard was about right.

Rolling his amber eyes, he managed to find his legs and exit the car.

I followed, somehow feeling guilty and annoyed that he had made me feel like a reckless child.

I looked up to Edward who stood, frozen, on the patio; his body rigid, eyes wide and black…

"What..?" I whispered, before the wind caught and whipped the slightest scent of freshly drawn, human blood…

The vampire turned to me, blackened eyes glinting, frame coiling and ready for attack…

"Edward," I managed before watching in horror as my friend launched himself in the air…

A scream pierced the forest as the ragged form ran from the tree-line, yelling and hollering about attack and urgently screaming for assistance.

The man headed for me, and as my arms opened to accept him my eyes scanned the treetops for the four deadly vampires I knew could taste this humans blood in the breeze…

"Gotta get help…" the man insisted, exhausted as he fell.

I caught him, dragging him up and over to the house, his jacket ripping in my hand…

"Doc Cullen!" I yelled, frantic at the thought I would have to face-off against Edward and his kin… "Leah! Anyone…"

The human had passed out, blood gushing from a bite to the neck… I pressed a hand to the wound…

Only then did I realise he looked familiar. Only then did I notice the metal in my hand was a sheriffs star…

"Oh my God," I breathed, turning his face to mine… "Charlie…"

A snarl sounded above us…

Sunset smelled cold with a hint of iron as my hands clenched on the wound in Charlies neck...

"Got to get back-up..." the bleeding man fell, limp in my arms, his wounds too severe; a victim of vampire attack.

But I had bigger problems.

Cradling Charlie in my arms, I shifted to the sound and smell of four familiar vampires; all of whom, I knew, had not had the chance to hunt of late...

"Carlise." I screamed, placing Charlie softly on the porch, "Doc!" This was my last chance... I had to change...

Looking back to Charlie, I watched the familiar hazel eyes widen as I allowed the wolf to take me and I became completely aware of my surroundings as time became property of instinct and primal consciousness.

I was surrounded. Edward and Jasper to the North-west tree line, Rose and Esme to the South-east and Emmet circled... I knew that none of the Cullens had had the chance to hunt in the past fortnight... the scent of blood enticed them to madness...

_Carlise, _I howled, whipping round to catch the petrified look in Charlies eyes as he focused on the gigantic, russet wolf gaining on his position.

I tried to approach the startled man as he scrabbled feebly at the smooth, wooden surface of the Cullen porch… _Great, _I thought sourly, _near killed by vampires and somehow I'm the bad-guy… figures._

The snarling was intense, so loud that the ringing in my ears became a steady, deafening hum.

My heart thrummed in my throat, my mind searching out my brothers… no one was out there… only me, a bleeding man and four ravenous vampires…

A triumphant growl rolled through me as I was joined by familiar thoughts.

_This isn't going down, is it boss? _

_Leah? What the hell are you doing..?_

_My job!_ She scowled, batting Charlie to the ground with her paw. _Tell me this isn't how it looks…_

_Where's Carlisle? _

_Up there, _she motioned her head to the tree line, _trying to calm them down – I guess._

And almost as soon as the words were thought, the hissing snarls stopped.

_Took his time, _I moaned, heading toward Charlie. The man startled at the gigantic animal closing in on him… so I did my best to look passive, ducking my head and tucking my tail.

It didn't work, Charlie hollered all the louder.

Then Carlisle was there, pressing a cold hand to Charlies bleeding wound, his assessing eyes darted all over the mans ragged form.

"I've sent the others away. They need… they need to feed." Carlise said into the air.

That wasn't a good sign; must mean Charlie was too far gone to wonder what the hell he was on about.

_Jake, he's going to be fine._

_Like hell! _I exploded, snarling at the trees, _I can't believe we were so stupid. _

_You don't think that Jasper... or the others..._

I silenced her with a look.

"I'm going to get him inside." Carlisle told us, not party to our conversation. "I don't want to risk taking him to the hospital."

With that, the vampire whipped the semi-lucid man into the house.

_I'm calling up the guard, _I thought, half-a-second before howling into the wind.

_What are you going to tell them? _Leah demanded, tense as she looked out toward the edge of the trees, _you don't seriously think a Cullen did this?_

_Leah, I just don't know! _I admitted, howling again, _but – for now – we need to set up a perimeter and consolidate information._

It seemed like the wisest move... but half-an-hour later, while Paul and Jerad patrolled the south and Quil and Embry the north... I was still uneasy.

Edward and Jasper had arrived back first. They hung their heads in shame and apologised for leaving themselves so long without hunting. That was a mistake that would not happen again. The others made their way back a short while after.

Jasper was, at first, disapproving of Leahs decision to morph into the wolf.

"But nothing feels any different." She told him honestly. "And I'm only at a few weeks. The thing can't be bigger than a kidney-bean. What harm could have been done?"

Jasper reassured her that it was just his anxiety, but as his arms closed around her, I noticed the glance he shot in Edwards direction; grim and frightened...

Doc Cullen had set Charlie up in one of the bedrooms and doped him up on morphine for the pain as he'd stitched him up again. Carlisle said that the man simply needed blood, water and rest for a few days. In a few hours he would transfer him to the hospital, where it would be less conspicuous... But he was concerned that the Sherrif had been mumbling incoherently about knowing what the Cullens and their dogs had done and predicting that something was coming. Some sort of reckoning.

Didn't take a genius to figure out that the Volturi were behind the attack on the man.

"It's simple then," Emmet piped up from the group gathered in the main room, "We take them out."

An ominous silence followed.

"Take out the Volturi guard?" Edward asked quietly while Jasper shook his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose against the stupidity of such a statement.

"We were hoping that they wouldn't figure out what went on with Demitri and Alec... but luck like that can't hold. If they're coming for us – you know the wolf pack won't surrender. They can't."

A murmur went about the vampires. I waited and watched as Jasper finally opened his eyes and fixed on Leah.

"You're right," I confirmed, "We won't leave our tribe."

"There you go!" Emmet said, almost triumphant, "if they want us, they'll have to come get us!"

"Tell me how that's a good thing." Edward said again, a grim-mocking edge to his voice.

Emmet looked dumbly at him; almost amazed that no one was quite on his wave-length. "The Quillets can't leave. If we stand with them, they won't send the whole guard... they can't. Slaughtering an entire village isn't as easy as it was a hundred years ago... believe me." He added with a burst of laughter.

The snarls he met in response had him gulping in air, "It's easy." He continued. "They can't risk the exposure. So, we call them up and invite a few over... letting our allies know and stitching them up so they _have to_ hear our side."

"Caius has a hatred of werewolves." Carlisle said softly. "Their presence alone would be deemed as a necessary reason to attack."

Leah and I tensed.

"But they aren't werewolves, Carlisle," Edward hissed in frustration, "You and I know this."

Leah tugged on my arm. I shrugged my shoulders, _how the hell am I EVER supposed to know what he's on about? He'll tell us at some point._

Edward flashed a quick look in my direction.

"You believe inviting the Volturi would be the better of two evils?" Carlisle asked the room.

"Takes away their element of surprise." Emmet smiled, folding his massive arms across his broad chest.

"And ours." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

It made a certain sense to me as well. I nodded a confirmation to the room as I realised that there was no way I could evacuate the reservation without raising suspicion or endangering our neighbours in Forks.

Carlisle sighed heavily, "Then, if you will excuse me, I believe I have a call to make."

With that, he was gone; Esme following close behind.

Emmet and Rose excused themselves for 'exercise'.

That left the four of us.

Jasper flashed to Leahs side, gripping her arm a little too tightly and pulling her to the door.

"Hey!" She protested, "Where's the fire?"

He didn't answer, it made him more determined to move her.

"Jazz," she said, voice an octave higher, "let go!"

They were out the door before he finally spoke, "It isn't safe." Was all he said.

"I got that, yeah." Leah said, worry turning into anger. "Leave go!"

She yanked her arm free and staggered back into my chest before I realised I had been following them and Edward following me.

"We have to leave." Jasper said, rounding on her to attain another hold.

Leah twisted back into me. "No. I can't leave the pack."

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Did you hear what Carlisle said?"

Leah turned slightly to look at me. I couldn't help my shoulders shrug.

"Caius is a leader in the Volturi." Edward explained, calmly, "He has a deep-seated hatred of werewolves..."

"But you said we weren't true werewolves." I countered, _and don't think you won't be explaining THAT soon, mister._

"And what do you think he will do when he finds out about that." Jasper exploded, pointing towards Leahs swollen belly.

Her hands immediately encircled the space, "Are you talking about our baby?"

Jasper gave her an exasperated look. "Yes, our baby."

I looked to Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"We have to get out of here." Jasper insisted again, trying to take Leahs arm.

She moved further back into my chest; "I don't think she wants to go, man." I observed.

A flash of teeth and suddenly Edward was striking Jasper back a few paces. "He didn't mean anything by that!" The bronze-haired vampire insisted.

My arms had found their way around Leah as she buried her head in my chest and shuddered back tears. "Have I put us all in danger?"

"Of course not, honey." I said, distracted from the threat of the moment.

The sentence earned silence from the struggling vampires also. All about us was silent.

"Leah," Jasper said a lot softer this time. "We can't stay. There is too much danger."

"I won't leave my pack." She insisted.

"We will endanger them as well."

A stone settled in my stomach as I realised that the next few moments might steal my second in command... my best friend away...

"Jasper," Leah sighed, approaching the vampire and resting a hand on his chest. "I won't leave."

The blonde looked straight into her eyes, a look that carried a spark, "And I won't have you stay."

The moment hardened at the edges as fire attempted to boil ice.

"Can we make this decision later?" Edward asked as his eyes drifted to the house.

"What is it?" I asked, my feet finding their way to his side.

Edward looked at me, his features taught with anxiety... "Charlie." He whispered, "He's awake."

I smiled, perhaps things were looking up.

"And he has a message for us."

Or not.


End file.
